5cream
by Wiley Fox
Summary: little old woodsboro is no longer safe as another killer has dawned the ghostface suit to stalk not Sydney but a new group of teens. Will the new cast of victims survive? Or will ghostface win? this takes place 5 years after the events of scream 4
1. Whose the lucky victims?

John was a medium sized guy he was about 5.8 with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans he was currently watching a stab marathon he invited two of his best friends and so far only one showed up. Becky who was around 5.7 with blonde hair and grey eyes she was wearing a blue blouse and blue jeans she had the wolf pendant that her boyfriend Ryan (who had pitch black hair and green eyes he usually has a conceding grin) gave her. She was sitting next to him laughing as one of the dumb characters died. "How was that funny?" John asks chuckling. "It's just that chick ran upstairs when the front door was right there" Becky laughs harder just thinking about it. "Whatever" John laughs. "Jeez you'd think Ryan would be here by now" Becky says still slightly laughing. "You already know your boyfriends late to everything" John chuckles earning a laugh from Becky.

"Yeah yeah your right" Becky playfully punched John in the arm, he quickly grabbed his arm "ouch!", John said laughing. "Jeez your such a bitch" Becky teases. John was about to retort but his phone cut him off. John put one finger up, "It's probably Ryan with some lame ass excuse", John laughs picking up "Ryan bro what's it this time your being chased by a pack of rabid wolves again?" John laughs

"I'm not Ryan" a cold menacing voice replied. John immediately recognizes the voice as ghostface. "Holy shit", John mutters "who the hell are you!?" John asks standing up causing Becky to also stand up "Now that's a secret" ghostface replied "Where the hell is Ryan!" John demands

"He's in his car gutted like a stuck pig" ghostface replied snickering. "Your lying"! Ryan isn't dead he can't be!" John replies. "Oh you doubt me?" Ghostface says in a menacing voice as John looks over to a scared Becky. "Let's play where's the killer" ghostface snickered.

"Hell no!" John shouts earning a chuckle from ghostface "then I guess I'll come out now" ghostface says before hanging up. "What the hell was that!?" Becky asks scared. "I d.d.dont know" John studders "But I don't think Ryan's gonna show up" John finished. Just as he said that the kitchen door barged open as ghostface swiftly moved to Becky stabbing her multiple times in the gut. John stares wide eyed as his best friend fell to the floor limp and bloody ghostface staring a hole through him.

John quickly ran upstairs ghostface In close pursuit. John grabs a heavy box throwing it at his attacker, ghostface barley gets out of the way. John makes it upstairs and runs as fast as his feet would carry him him to his room. Ghostface tackled him before he could make it In there holding the knife up. Ghostface snickers as he stabs the air imitating the music from psycho laughing. John looks up confused as ghostface took his mask off revealing Ryan.

"Holy shit! Bro that was priceless!" Ryan laughs as he stood up extending his hand to help him up. John just gave him the what the fuck look before remembering he pranked Ryan last week and started laughing. John took Ryan's hand laughing. "Shit man that was a good one!" John laughs "yo Beck you can stand up now." Ryan shouts out laughing. Becky runs upstairs laughing as fake blood dripped from her shirt "You don't got shit on the prank king and queen" Becky laughs earning a chuckle from John "Yeah yeah rub it in" he snickered.

"Hey I'm gonna use the little boys room ya know get this robe off" Ryan chuckled "I'll meet you bitches downstairs" Ryan laughs earning a chuckle from John and Becky "eat me bastard" John laughs. "Sorry big boy I don't roll like that but later on I'll eat her" Ryan laughs nodding to his girlfriend as he winked. "In your dreams Ry Ry" Becky said laughing "which is tonight!" Ryan snickered. "Jeez you guys make me sick" John chuckles as Ryan patted his shoulder "you'll understand when you have a girlfriend" Ryan laughed as John backed up pretending to get shot. "Oooohhhh shots fired!" Becky laughed before walking downstairs with John. "Just hurry up man you already missed half of stab the alternative Billy and Stu's sequel" John said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah" Ryan retorts as he walked towards the bathroom entering it. Ryan takes the robe off still laughing before his phone rang. He picks it up seeing blocked number, John rolls his eyes laughing as he answered the phone. "Johnny I'm disappointed in you bro you know I would never fall for this" Ryan laughs "I'm not John" the menacing voice replied as Ryan shook his head laughing "Yeah yeah and I'm a vampire" Ryan retorts "I have a game planned you win you die you lose you die" ghostface snickered "ok shit I'm down" Ryan chuckles "the games called I'm gonna gut Ryan to see if his bitch ass has any guts." Ghostface laughs as Ryan looks confused "ok John that was just hurtful man" Ryan fake pouts barley containing his laughter. "Have you ever felt a knife pierce the flesh and scratch the bone beneath?" Ghostface snickers. "Oh yeah like so many people felt that" Ryan rolls his eyes shaking his head "be more original buddy!" Ryan shouts out to his friend as he walks out of the bathroom feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Ryan looks up to see ghostface a look of pure shock and confusion crossed his face before he shouted. Ghostface snickers from under the mask as he pushed Ryan into the wall causing a loud thud as he stabs Ryan in the gut three swift times. The last time ghostface stabbed him he used the knife to scrape Ryan's ribs causing the man to scream as loud as he ever has before sliding the knife up gutting him. Ryan falls to the floor blood dripping down his lips as his guts fell to his lap. "Hmm how embarrassing you had guts the entire fucking time" ghostface snickered. Ghostface swung the knife at his throat slitting it before taking Ryan's phone dialling John's number.

John rolls his eyes and picks up "having fun up there Ryan?" John asks laughing. "Oh Ryan had allot of fun but I had even more" ghostface snickered causing John to laugh. Becky leaned in "Oh please don't kill me Mr ghostface I want to be in the sequel" Becky giggles proud in her imitation of Tatum as John puts it on speaker. "Oh no sweetheart your gonna be the opening kill scene" ghostface said chuckling. "Fine be a dick your not getting any later" Becky laughs playfully. "Let's play whose gonna die next" ghostface snickered as John looks slightly confused "next?" John asks but the phone line goes dead.

Becky looks over to John and shrugs "Look he could probably get your ass twice in one night but there's no way in hell I'm falling for it" Becky laughs standing up. John just looked at her and chuckles "Whatever" John laughed standing up. Ghostface swiftly snuck into the downstairs closet. "Hey do you wanna get burgers?" John asks looking at her. "Yeah sure" Becky shrugs. "Hey Ryan get your ass down here we're getting burgers!" John shouts out.

(A few minutes passed)

"Woah he's really dedicated to this prank" John laughs earning a chuckle from Becky "that's my Ryan" she giggles "Look Ryan we're just gonna leave your ass ok!?" John shouts out again earning no response. John goes to the closet opening it a look of shock goes across his face as he felt a sharp pain across his throat. John felt warm liquid pour out of his wound as ghostface just tilts his head watching John chock on his own blood before collapsing dead.

Becky just sighs "Christ now you got Johnny in on it?" She muttered before walking passed ghostface but he grabs her hand pulling get back "ok fine Ryan" Becky giggles kissing the mask lightly before gasping as ghostface stabbed her in the lung and turned the knife inside her. Ghostface ripped the knife out and stabbed Becky in the throat laughing as he watched Becky suffer. In just a few moments Becky dropped to the floor dead. Ghostface looked down at her, he admired his work for a second before wiping the blood off the knife then he snuck off making sure to leave no dc evidence behind.

(Whelp that was chapter one I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to get more chapters out to you guys)


	2. meet the new victims

(before we start I'm gonna describe the ocs)

Seth Hughes white male age 18

about 6.4 he has long brown hair that hangs into his blue eyes, he isn't buff but he isn't skinny either, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt and black jeans he had red and black shoes

Leon Lapus, white male age 19

about 6.1 he has pitch black longish hair which is slicked back he had light blue eyes, he isn't that buff but isn't skinny either a little smaller than Seth. He was currently wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans

Serena Lyons hispanic female age 18

about 5.9 she has long brown hair that hangs up to her upper back she has two bangs hanging at each side of her head. She has green eyes and she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants

Nicole Hope hispanic female age 18

about 5.10 she has golden locks to her upper back. She has grey eyes and she is wearing a black blouse and black jeans she had a tan leather jacket.

Jake Miller white male age 18

about 6.0 Jake has long black hair that hands down to his shoulder, he had light blue eyes and he is currently wearing a black t-shirt and a long sleeved white under shirt. He has black jeans and a orange handkerchief.

Trish James white female age 17

about 5.3 she has light blonde hair that hangs to her upper back and she has blue and pink streaks at the ends of her hair, she was currently wearing a blue woodsboro high cheerleading shirt and she was wearing white sweat pants

Nick Keller hispanic male age 17

Nick has short black hair some short strands of hair hanging no more than his forehead with brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved dark red shirt and blue jeans

Shawn Ryder white male age 26

he has long spiked/slicked back dirty blonde hair he has blue eyes and is wearing a tan police uniform.

Seth boredly sits in class tapping his pencil on the desk as he sighed boredly he turns to his best friend Leon "dude this is fucking prison on planet bullshit" Seth sighs rolling his eyes as Leon nods In agreement. Seth looks back to his teacher who is currently staring a hole in the teenagers soul. "Why do I hear talking?" The teacher hissed as Seth shrugs snickering "gee I don't know, maybe cause you have ears" Seth sarcastically answers causing his teacher to blow a fuse "Who the hell do the think you are!?" The teacher shouts slamming his fist onto Seth's desk. "Names Seth Hughes" Seth smirks smugly as the teacher growls. "Who gives you the right?!" The teacher hissed "nobody gives me the right I take it" Seth smirks as Leon bursts out laughing.

"Detention Mr Hughes!" The teacher growls walking back to the white board "Hey man if ya didn't want a sarcastic answer then you shouldn't have asked a stupid question" Seth answers "out get out!" The teacher snaps. "Whelp if ya insist I'm not gonna make ya ask twice" Seth laughs standing up as he slings his bag over his shoulder and he pats Leon's shoulder "Good luck you're gonna need it" Seth chuckles "no you are gonna need good luck" Leon laughs, he starts writing down notes "man this bites" Leon sighs.

Seth shakes his head laughing "man he needs to chill out" Seth says to himself walking down the hall and stops upon hearing a voice behind him "dude you got kicked out again" the voice of Jake Miller said as Seth turned around. "What can I say it's a talent, speaking of class your cutting again?" Seth snickers causing his friend to laugh "Hey who needs astronomy anyway?" Jake laughs in response. Seth nods in agreement laughing "anyway lunch is in a minute you coming?" Jake asks. "Yeah I'm starving" Seth chuckles.

(The school courtyard 20 minutes later)

"So Seth got detention again? Can't say I'm surprised" Nicole laughs lightly punching her boyfriend in the arm. "Hey he shouldn't have asked a stupid question if he didn't want a sarcastic answer" Seth chuckles "What did he ask and what did you say?" Nick asked trying not to laugh. "He asked why do I hear talking and I replied with gee I don't know maybe because you have ears" Seth chuckles causing his friends to laugh.

"So the usual happened no offence Seth but your big mouth always gets you detention" Serena snickers "some taken" Seth chuckles. "But anything new?" Serena finished "Well the new stab movie came out the sequel to the reboot, stab the alternative Billy and Stu's sequel" Nick shrugs. "Isn't that in bad judgment?" Trish asks looking at her friends "of course not sweetie" Jake laughs kissing Trish's cheek "How about this we all go my treat" Leon laughs but stops once he sees a police cruiser "Hey what's going on?" Trish asks pointing to the cruiser.

Seth and Leon looks at the cruiser "I don't know" Leon says looking at his friends who are equally confused. "Maybe something happened" Nick ponders as Seth glares at him "no there just here for math class" Seth sarcastically answers rolling his eyes. "It was just a hypothesis jackass!" Nick snapped standing up "awe chill out" Seth chuckles as the police cruiser pulls over and Judy Hicks and Shawn Ryder gets out of the car and walks into the school.

"Well we should get going to Ms. Prescott's class now" Jake says standing up as the others quickly follow. The 7 friends quickly walk to film class and sat down in their seats. The class is seated in small groups of three to four. Seth sits with Nick, Leon and Jake. Nicole sits with Serena and Trish.

Sydney sits in a seat facing Shawn and Judy. "Look Syd there's no easy way to say this but..." Judy trails off as Shawn continued for her "But three of your students were found dead last night." The news didn't shock Sydney in fact she was upset. She was frustrated, she was devastated and she was breaking inside. She is getting sick of ghostface and people around her dying. This time she's fighting back. "Who?" Sydney asks trying to keep her composure.

Shawn looks at Judy as she speaks up "Ryan Lavous, John Stevens and Becky Jewell" Judy sighed as Shawn picks up. "Yeah and they were found at the Stevens house." Shawn explained as Sydney looks at him. "You can go if you want, by go I mean to your class or home or wherever Sydney" Judy said putting her hand on Sydney's shoulder a look of worry on her face. "I'll be fine" Sydney replied forming a fake smile as she stood up. "Thank you for telling me Judy have a good day you two" Sydney says before walking out of the office the school supplied for Judy and her young new partner. Sydney walks to her class thinking about what she was gonna say.

The class looks at Sydney as she sits down at her desk a tear flowing down her face, she knew ghostfaces calling card to well. "Miss Prescott?" Trish starts "is everything ok?" She finishes as the entire class stares at their teacher. "No I have bad news to discuss with all of you" Sydney says getting her composure as she stands up and walks in front of the class so she can see everyone.

Sydney played this scenario over and over in her head when she walked to her class. "Your fellow students Ryan Lavous, Becky Jewell and John Stevens were found dead at the Stevens residence last night" Sydney says a hurt expression crossing her face. She had wished that this nightmare would just end that ghostface will just stop returning but she knew that new killers would dawn the costume eventually. The class was silent in shock. "But from what I learned you never give up you never give in" Sydney explains to her class and possibly ghostfaces newest victims. "What bought this along?" Seth asks as the class stares a hole through him. "Whoa way to be sensitive man" Nick says still in shock. John Ryan and Becky were good friends of his. "No it's ok" Sydney says as she looks over to Seth "I'm afraid that last night wasn't a random killing I believe with my entire soul that it's ghostface" Sydney dropped a bombshell. Leon looks at her "Who ever this psychopath is he better hope I don't get my hands on him." Leon says, Seth nodding in agreement. "Agreed if they run into us we'll take them out" Seth says punching the palm of his hand.

Sydney knew the look of bravado to well honestly Leon kinda reminded her of a male version of Tatum. Sydney nods "please I want everyone to stay safe" she looks to the three trouble makers of the class Seth Leon and Jake "and you three don't go looking for trouble" Sydney warns

I hope you guys enjoyed and please like and comment it really helps this channel grow


	3. The fate of Conners

As the class dispersed Sydney still sat at her desk thinking about what Shawn and Judy told her. Seth was the last one to stand up, he looked from Sydney to the door and he shrugged " meh, I'm in no hurry to get to detention" Seth walks up to Sydney "Hey miss Prescott you ok?" Seth asks standing at her desk. Sydney looks up at him "huh? Oh yeah Seth I'm ok" Sydney says. "So I have detention and I was wondering if I can serve it here? I really don't want to serve it with professor grumpy" Seth says in his usual cocky tone.

Sydney laughs a little "well I don't see why not" Sydney smiled warmly as Seth smiled happily "Thanks Syd your a life saver." Seth laughs and sits down at his desk again. Minutes later the two heard a knock at the door and both turned to it. Sydney looks back at Seth "can you get that for me?" Sydney asks looking at her student. Seth smirked and stood up going to the door, he opened it and saw Dewey "Hey gramps" Seth chuckles upon seeing the kind hearted sheriff. "I wish you wouldn't call me that" Dewey laughed. "Oh yeah by the way gramps thanks for letting me out of that ticket before" Seth says smirking "like I said Seth that is and was going to be a one time thing" Dewey said lightly punching the young man's arm.

Sydney stands up and walks towards Dewey "Hey Dewey how are you?" Sydney asks smiling "I'm good Sydney, have you heard the news?" Dewey asked her seriously. "Uh I'll just uh let myself out" Seth says walking out of the classroom. Sydney looks at Dewey a serous look crossing her face "yeah I've heard, what do you think it is?" Sydney asks. "Well it's not just a random killing in my opinion I think this is ghostfaces work" Dewey replied running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I think so too" Sydney replies "Hey does Gale know?" Sydney asked "No and I intend to keep it that way as long as possible" Dewey answers his eyes looking to the floor. "Why not?" Sydney asks looking at the sheriff. "Because I don't want her to get involved, I mean last time she was stabbed, this time it could be much worse if she gets involved." Dewey explained the two continued to talk.

Trish and Jake are walking back to her house "you think Seth is gonna slip professor Conners?" Trish asks looking up at her boyfriend Jake laughs as he pulls her closer to him "he always escapes detention you know that" Jake says laughing. "Yeah your right" Trish giggles. They make it to a decent sized two story white house and they enter it. Jake walks over to her couch and plopped down on it. "Hey I'm ordering two pizzas what do you want on yours?" Trish calls out from the other room. "Uhhh" Jake strokes his chin thinking "we don't have all day sweetie" Trish called out again. "Ok, ok, I'll have jalapeno's on mine" Jake called out to her earning a laugh. "Really jalapeno's, your gonna be on the shitter all night" Trish laughs walking into the living room sitting down next to him, she pulls her phone out and calls pizza galaxy the best pizza place in woodsboro. She tells the lady her order which is two large pizzas jalapeno's on one and pepperoni on the other.

Seth leaves the school and gets on his harley, he puts the keys in the ignition and starts the black and red bike before he drove off he puts headphones in and puts on the song partners in crime by set it off and drove off.

Professor Conners sat at his desk typing in the grades for the end of the semester. "Three more weeks and Seth is gonna be out of my hair" the middle aged professor said. He has black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie. He heard his phone go off and he picks it up. "Woodsboro high, I'm professor Conners what do you need?" He says still typing in the grades. "Hello professor" the menacing voice of ghostface rang in his ear. "Yes? Whose this?" Conners says confused "that's a secret" ghostface answers with a snicker. "Look I don't have time for your petty little games I'm busy!" Conners snapped into the phone. Before he got the chance to hang up he heard the voice say "I wouldn't hang up if I were you!" Conners hung up the phone and laughed to himself. "Kids these days"

He heard his phone go off again and he picks it up he went to say the intro again but was cut off "now that wasn't very nice" the cold voice says into the phone "listen kid!" Conners starts but is cut off "no you listen old man! You hang up on me I'll gut you like a pig, you understand?" Ghostface snickers evilly. "Who the fuck are you!?" He demands. Ghostface sighs "I already told you that's for me to know and you to find out" ghostface answers. "You realize there's two cops just downstairs right?" Conners says in a half threatening half scared tone. "Is that a threat?" Ghostface asks. "Yes it is!" Conners answers trying not to studder "they won't make it In time they never do" ghostface chuckles. "Well then" the middle aged professor stands up "I'm just gonna have to get them" he says walking to the door. "I'm sorry I can't let you do that" ghostface says hanging up.

A second later ghostface bursts out of the supply closet and rushed the man pushing him into the door stabbing the struggling man in the shoulder. Conners shouts out in pain as he pushed ghostface away he went to open the door but he stopped upon feeling a sharp pain in his back. Time slowed down for him as his vision got blurry. Blood spilled from his mouth as ghostface took the knife out and stabbed him again and again. The man turns around looking at his attacker before sliding down the wall a trail of blood following more blood spilling from his mouth. Ghostface tilts his head watching the professor slowly die. Ghostface knew better to stick around so he left leaving the professor to bleed out. Conners took his last breath before his head fell his eyes stayed open as he layed there dead.


	4. Finding the corpse

"Come on newbie" Judy laughs punching the young man in his arm. Shawn stands up laughing "when are you gonna stop calling me newbie?" He asks still laughing. "Hmm, never" she laughs standing up "Yeah yeah whatever" Shawn chuckles walking outside of the room with his partner. "So what now newbie?" Judy asks looking at Shawn. "We patrol the school before leaving right?" Shawn asks his eyebrows furrowed. "Exactly" Judy says snapping her finger.Hey

"Hey you should check on Syd. I know Dewey's with her but still" Shawn says shrugging. "Ok I'll go check on Sydney and you patrol the building. Thanks noob" Judy smiled before hugging the young man and walking off" Shawn laughs to himself shaking his head. Shawn walked upstairs boredly he had his hands shoved in his pockets he was in his usual laid back posture.

Judy walks into Sydney's classroom and immediately went to Dewey's side. "Hey sheriff, he Syd" she said smiling warmly. "Oh hey Judy" Dewey looks around the room "did Shawn go to donut city again?" Dewey sighs. "Uhh no he just went to check out the school." Judy replied. "Oh so he went alone?" Sydney asks sitting on her desk. "Meh, he insisted guess he wanted some Shawn time" Judy giggles. "Shawn time?" Sydney laughed "Hey what can you say that kid does have spirit" Dewey chuckles.

Shawn walks to the last room on the hall and he sighed. "Whelp last room" he looks at the window and saw a few crimson drops of blood on the window. "The fuck?" Shawn muttered to himself he lightly put his hand on the door knob and tried to pull on it only to find out it was locked. "Hmm call Judy and Dewey or pick lock the door?" Shawn asked himself before shrugging "fuck it, they won't know what I don't tell them" he says taking his wallet out of his pocket. He looks through his wallet then see 50 bucks. "Huh I forgot about that, I'll go to a buffet later" he mutters before taking out a paper clip. "The fuck?" He asked himself not knowing he had a paper clip. "I guess this'll work" he says bending the paper clip and putting it on the lock gently moving it around the lock. Eventually he heard a click.

Completely forgetting the situation he laughs to himself "success! I still got it!" He says happily opening the door to see a horrifying sight. He looked around the room seeing knocked over desks and blood splattered everywhere within a ten foot radius of the dead professor. "Well no buffet for me later" Shawn says in shock. "Uh I'm uhh just gonna go call Dewey, you stay here" Shawn says to the dead body "agreed? Agreed." He says walking out the room.

Shawn takes out his walkie talkie. "Yeah hello Shawn to Dew" Shawn says as Dewey immediately replied. "What is it Shawn?" Dewey replied. "Uhh so yeah someone's butchered up here?" Shawn says running his hand through his hair. "What do you mean Shawn?" Dewey replied worry in his voice. He wished that this was some type of sick joke but he knew better. "Uhh ok Shawn stay where you are and be cautious" Dewey says worried.

Dewey stands up, Judy and Sydney looking at him worry written on the women's faces. Judy stands up Sydney following suit. "When we get there I want both of you on guard" Dewey says leaving the classroom. He briskly and quickly walks upstairs Judy and Sydney following, Judy has her hand on her gun as the three of them make it to Shawn.

"Take your time why don't ya" Shawn wisecracks looking at them. "Not the time Shawn" Dewey sighed. "Now what are we dealing with?" Judy asks looking at her partner. "Take a look" Shawn says pointing to the door Judy walks to the door way and gagged. "Shit! Who the hell can do this?!" Judy asks holding her mouth. "Allot of people apparently." Shawn shrugs. "Again not the time for jokes Shawn" Sydney tells the young cop as her and Dewey walk to the door. Dewey's eyes widened and Sydney stared blankly. "Shit" Dewey sighs. "Well if we weren't sure if this was ghostface before, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." Sydney looked at him and agreed. "Yeah this is his work all right" Sydney agreed. "That's it sheriff we should close down the school." Judy says looking from Dewey to Shawn. " Yeah we need to" Dewey says taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair as Shawn nodded in agreement.


	5. Trish's attack

(A few hours later)

Serena, Trish and Nicole we're all hanging out in the local coffee place, coffee city. Serena took a sip of her coffee and looked at her two friends. "So about that project" Nicole began but Serena cut her off "look Nikki, I'm not doing it" Serena chuckles. "This is a group effort Serena" Trish sighs at her lazy friend. "Yeah Trish is right why not help us for once huh?" Nicole says. "Fine ok fine. What's the project about?" Serena sighs in defeat. "It's about the effect world war two has on the world" Nicole explained. "And like that" Serena says with a smirk "You lost me" she laughs as Trish lightly punches her in the arm.

"Look you two are my best fucking friends my bullshit is your bullshit and your bullshit is my bullshit" Serena sang, sipping more coffee "what's your point?" Trish asks laughing "my point is why don't you put my name on it and this'll be the last time" Serena says shrugging. "Fine but promise next time you'll help" Nicole says sighing. "Pinky promise" Serena smiles holding out her pinkies" Nicole and Trish laugh as they each grab one of her pinkies with one of their own.

Seth was at Nicks house he was watching a horror movie as Nick was doing his homework. Seth's phone dings as he gets a text from Shawn. Seth quickly read it and his eyes widened "Yo, yo, hey stop what your doing" Seth says standing up reading the text. "Dude shut the fuck up I'm doing my homework" Nick says annoyed looking up at his irresponsible friend. "Dude I don't give a shit if your doing your fucking homework" Seth looks at him. "Listen Shawn just texted me professor Conners is dead" Seth explains. Nick looks at him a scared look on his face.

"Professor Conners is dead?" Nick asks. "Dude isn't that what I just fucking said?" Seth asks shrugging as he sat across from him. "Who told you?" Nick asks "ok detective Keller" Seth laughs. "Look I'd like to call my self this generations Randy Meeks" Nick shrugs. Seth rolls his eyes laughing. "Really?" Seth asks. "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Nick asks as Seth shakes his head. "Nothing bro, do you. Shawn told me." Seth says. Nick strokes his chin. "Oooh is officer Shawn Ryder a suspect now horror expert?" Seth asks. "Have you watched the movies? Everyone's a suspect" Nick explains.

Leon walks down the street his hands shoved in his pockets he was looking around. He looks up seeing the sun setting. "Whelp I'm heading home, I sure wouldn't want to break the curfew" Leon says sarcastically to nobody in particular. He kicked a stone into the road as a police cruiser parks next to him and a window rolls down revealing Shawn. "Hey Leon" Shawn says a smirk on his face. "Ok you caught me, I was heading home anyway" Leon sighs. "Good we don't want anyone else dying." Judy piped up. Shawn looks from her to Leon and nodded "she's right" Shawn says nodding. Leon looks at the two cops. "You need a ride kid?" Judy asks as Leon nodded "sure last thing I want is to be gutted tonight" Leon shrugs before hopping into the back seat. They pull off and drive towards the Lapus residence.

(1 hour later)

Jake kissed Trish's neck as a cool breeze hits them as the window was slightly open. Trish shivered upon feeling the cold air. Jake laughs as he kissed her cheek as he started undoing her bra. They both hear the door quietly open. Jake looks towards the door and back to Trish. "Whose that?" He whispered. "Shit." Trish looks to her clock as it read 9:00. "Shit Jake I think that's my dad!" Trish whispers loudly. "How?!" Jake hissed. "Through the window go!" Trish says not wanting her dad to scream at her and forbid her from seeing him. Jake lightly kisses her and pulled away "please stay safe. Jake says putting his jeans on. He quickly grabbed his black t-shirt and put it on. Jake puts his jacket and and opened the window jumping out. Jake decided to stay by the house in case it wasn't her dad. He snuck around the house and sat at her front porch listening in. All he was gonna do is listen in for her dad's voice then he was gonna leave.

Trish quickly got a robe on as she was just wearing panties. She opens her bedroom door and steps out. "Dad!? Daddy is that you?" She calls out into the dark house. She quickly whipped her head around hearing the default ringtone. She slowly walked to her phone and picked it up answering it. "Hello Trisha" the menacing voice of ghostface is heard. "It's just Trish buddy" Trish chuckles. "Oh I know Trisha" ghostface replied. "Uhh whose this?" Trish giggles. "Now that's a new question really. I never get asked that before" ghostface sarcastically replied. "Holy shit Nick?" Trish laughed out.

"I'm not Nick" ghostface replied. "Way to be original really" Trish laughed. "I just said I'm not Nick. Seriously do you have a hearing problem?" Ghostface asks. "Whelp ok not Nick I gotta go now" Trish says. "Ok just know your gonna die soon." Ghostface replied. "Ok then" Trish laughed hanging up. "Christ Nick" Trish laughs to herself walking downstairs looking around for her dad.

"Since when are you a vampire dad?" Trish calls out getting no reply. "Ok dad real funny" Trish fake laughs. She didn't hear the closet behind her open. Ghostface ran at her and smashed her face into the picture next to her. Several glass shards slice her face. Trish falls to the floor disoriented. Her vision was slightly blurry and she looked up seeing ghostface waving at her. Before she could gather what was going on he stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife. She screamed out in pain. "Ya know Trish it's a bad idea to mock a killer. Didn't your mom teach you any better?" Ghostface taunts. "My mom's dead asshole" Trish hissed in pain. "I know" ghostface says as he ripped the knife out of her gut.

"Say goodbye sweetheart" ghostface snickers. Before he got the chance to finish her Jake tackled him he went to punch him but before he could ghostface moved his face and Jake punched the ground. Ghostface quickly kneed him in the groin hard. Jake gasped and let go grabbing his crotch. Ghostface punched Jake in the face and pushed him. Before Jake could react ghostface took the knife and left. Jake gets up and looks around. Jake immediately called the ambulance and went to Trish. He picked her up and cradled her. "I'm a liver Jake" she laughed then coughed blood. Crimson blood fell down her lips. "Ssh just relax" Jake says hugging her. Blood was getting on his shirt.


	6. The hospital

Just so you know this chapter will be short and it's only for character development

(The next day)

Trish's 5 close friends and her boyfriend Jake were in her hospital room. Jake was sitting in the seat next to her. Seth was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room Nicole sitting on his lap. Leon and Serena were standing next to her bed while Nick was leaning in the doorway. "What kind of monster could do this?" Nicole finally piped up looking around at her friends. "The ruthless kind" Leon answered as Nick shook his head.

Nick looks down "why us?" He asked as the 6 of them looked over to him. "Sorry I didn't catch that..." Seth says looking at him. "I said why us?" Nick asked again this time louder. " Ok Nick, why don't you just ask him? " Leon sighs. "Sorry pretty boy but I don't feel like dying" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Guys can we please stop killing each other and find the killer and kill him?" Trish loudly said looking around. Seth looks at her and smirked cockily. "Now I like that idea" he said in his usual cocky tone looking towards his best friend who nodded in support and agreement. "Hey if you go after him you know who to call" Leon laughed earning a chuckle from the rest of the room.

Judy lightly knocked on the door interrupting the teens. "For the record that's a dumbass idea" Judy chuckles. "That's never stopped those two before" Serena and Nicole say in unison. Judy looks at them and smirked. "So uh Trish I've been assigned to protect you" Judy says before Trish looks at her confused as Jake gives her the same look. "You mean she's not safe?" Jake asks. "No usually when ghostface attacks he's relentless and he won't stop till either you or him are dead" Sydney said from behind Judy. The 7 friends looked at the two older women.

"And most likely he or they are in this room right now" Sydney finished as the teens gave each other sideways glances. "So what your saying is we can't trust anyone here?" Nicole asks looking at Sydney. "Not exactly just follow your instincts instead of your heart" Sydney explained. "Well that's good advise for any day" Seth shrugged.. Serena nods in agreement.

Jake holds her hand in his "we're gonna get through this together." Jake whispers earning a smile from Trish. Leon walks next to Jake and smirks. "We're all gonna make it together" Leon smiled. Judy smiled as her and Sydney left the room. Judy stood in front of the door.


	7. discussing the killer

Leon Seth Serena and Nicole were all sitting in Leon's car driving in the direction of his house. "Safety in numbers that's a good idea I like that." Nicole smiled she was cuddled up with Seth his arm around her. "You have to give it to the geek he knows what to do in this type of situation" Serena chuckles. "Yeah the horror geek is smart in horror, massive surprise there" Leon chuckles from behind the wheel. "Why do you always give Nick shit bro" Seth chuckles as Leon looked back at his best friend from the rear view mirror. "Three main reasons" Leon holds up three fingers a huge smug grin plastered across his face his jet black hair getting blown back from the wind rushing in from the open window.

"One he's a huge geek" Leon snickers as the others crack a smile. Leon puts one finger down. "Two, because it's hilarious" Leon puts another finger down. "And last because it's fun" Leon chuckles. "Hell cheers to that" Serena laughs causing Nicole to giggle. "So what are we gonna do at your house?" Nicole asks looking at Leon. "Well we should get high drunk and fuck someone while we're doing it. Buuuutttt I don't feel like dying so stab marathon maybe" Leon smirked. "I know Nick's gonna be happy with that" Nicole joked.

Nick was driving right behind them Shawn Ryder in the front seat next to him due to Judy's influence. "So your the horror expert right?" Shawn asks looking at Nick. "Well I don't mean to brag but I like to call myself this generations Randy Meeks. Why?" Nick grinned glancing at the young officer. "Would you count this as a reboot or a sequel?" Shawn smirked. "Reboot" Nick answered rather quickly. "Why do you say that?" The young officer asked looking at the horror fanatic next to him. "Ok first take a look at our first victims aka opening kills. Becky Cassie Jewell, Ryan Casey Lavous, John Stevens." Nick explained.

"Ok I get Ryan and John. Ryan Casey Lavous, Casey Becker. And John Stevens, Steven Orthe. But why Becky?" Ryan asked stroking his chin. "Think about it Casey, Cassie" Nick said matter of factly. "It's not the same" Shawn chuckles. "Maybe not but it's close enough." Nick laughs.

"Ok smarty pants who do you think the killer is" Shawn asked a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Well at first I thought it was you. Nick glances at the young officer then back to the black and crimson 67 impala in front of him. "Me why me" Shawn asks a fake pout on his face. "Well you kinda had shades of T.J from my bloody Valentine. You're from here but you left for several years going to Windsor university and training to be an officer at the same time. Then 5 years after the last killing spree you returned just two months before this one" Nick expertly explained.

"And what changed your mind?" Shawn asked rather curious. "Well you'd have trouble sneaking off no? After all your always with someone. Your usually with Judy or Dewey." Nick explained. "Ah gotcha." The 26 year old replied. "Wait hold up T.J was the hero in my bloody Valentine." Shawn smirked. "Not the remake" Nick chuckles. "So who do you think he or she is?" Shawn again asked. "Honestly I think it's Jake" Nick replied. "Jake? Why Jake?" Shawn asked slightly taken aback. "Think about it he's Trish's boyfriend. Trish was attacked." Nick explained. "So what? He saved her" Shawn asked. "Think about it man. Jake Miller Billy Loomis they were both the boyfriends of the surviving victims and they both shown up just in time." Nick explained. "But he fought off ghostface" Shawn explained. "No he fought off our accomplice" Moments later they pull into Leon's drive through.

Leon and the others exit the impala. Nick and Shawn exit Nick's car. "Good idea Nick" Nicole waved with a smile. "Thanks Nikki" Nick smiled walking towards the 4 Shawn behind him. "Yeah I've gotta say sticking together great common sense." Shawn said with a chuckle.

Leon unlocked the door and walked inside. The other 5 followed but Leon put his hand up. "You break anything you buy it or I'll break you." Leon says before sitting on one of his leather sofas. Seth chuckles and hopped over the arm of the couch and layed comfortably on the leather. "Yeah yeah" Seth laughed.

Nicole pushed Seth up as she sat next to him and hugged onto him. Seth wrapped his arm around her. Nick and Shawn sit on the third sofa as Serena sat next to Leon. "Ready to start the marathon?" Leon sighed "You know it!" Nick gleefully said. "Hold it before we start the marathon we have two guest rooms Seth and Nicole are gonna get one Shawn's getting the other and Nick gets the couch" Leon explained before starting stab one. Leon has his arm wrapped around Serena she looked at him and smiled.


	8. The accusation

Thirty minutes before hand)

"Go ahead, keep an eye on the others I got this" Judy says as Shawn looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean I could stay here if you need me" Shawn asked shoving his hands in his pocket. "Yes I'm sure now go." Judy chuckles punching the man playfully in the arm. "Alright fine I'll play babysit" Shawn chuckles. "Yes, play babysitter" Judy chuckles. Leon and Seth comes out the hospital room followed by Nick Serena and Nicole. "So Shawna boy you coming?" Serena asked. "Yeah I am" Shawn chuckles. "Good luck newbie"' Judy chuckles "oh and leave the cruiser in case I need to make a grand escape" Judy finished. "Yeah yeah Jason Bourne" Shawn chuckles walking away with the group of teens.

(Now)

"That generations Jake Miller" Nick not knowingly says aloud once Billy Loomis appeared as ghostface. Seth and Leon looked towards Nick taken aback "what?" Leon and Seth ask at the same time. "I mean their both the boyfriend's of the surviving victim" Nick explained. "So the fuck what? If anything Jake is a fucking hero" Seth says in his usual laid back tone. "Of course his little lapdog defends him" Nick mocked. "Wait you think I attacked Trish? Man your not only stupid but your dumb too" Seth retorted.

"Ok boys" Nicole started but was quickly cut off "look Nicole your boyfriends a psychopath your great but the men are talking" Nick says then looked back to Seth "man you, it's no coincidence that professor Conners died soon after he gave you detention" Nick finished. "Dude you really think I'm that petty?" Seth asked taken aback. "Look Nick with all due respect your full of shit right now." Leon says looking at his friends. "Yeah I agree, if we're all at each other's throats the killer will kill us easier." Serena explained. "Look I can't..." Seth was cut off "just shut up" Nick shook his head. "Nick it's time to go" Leon says standing up sick of Nick being petty. "Sadly that can't happen it's far past the curfew." Shawn explained.

"Look let's just get some sleep and this will all be talked about calmly tomorrow ok?" Nicole says trying to resolve the situation. "yeah she's right" Shawn says also trying to defuse the situation. "I'm fine with that just keep the killer away from me" Nick said laying down on the couch as the others disperse to the rooms Leon told them about.

(Seth and Nicole's room)

"Look you know Nick's just full of shit right?" Nicole asks with a chuckle. "Yeah I know I know." Seth snickered. "Look I got your back tomorrow and I'm sure Leon and Serena have your back and you and Shawn have been friends before he left for Windsor" Nicole explained. "Babe I know" Seth said smiling he kissed her forehead before turning the light off.

(Leon and Serena's room)

"What in the hell's gotten into Nick?" Serena asked "don't know maybe his horror freaked mind just snapped hell who knows maybe he's ghostface" Leon chuckles. "Wouldn't be far fetched" Serena giggles. "I know it wouldn't, why do you think I had Shawn sleep out there" Leon chuckles. "Whatever" Serena chuckles lightly punching his arm. Leon kissed her cheek lightly before turning off the light.

(The living room)

"What the hell was that!?" Shawn asked slightly angry. "Look I was just speaking my mind" Nick retorted. "You had no right to accuse Seth!" Shawn shook his head. "I have to go on my rounds." Shawn said getting out his radio about to contact Dewey. "So your just gonna leave me unprotected with Seth!?" Nick says standing up. "Your a big boy you handle it" Shawn said getting his boots on. He took his phone out and texted Seth Serena Nicole and Leon in a group chat. "I'm going on my rounds around the city I'll be back in two hours" Shawn texted before taking out his radio. "Sheriff Riley, I'm ready to go on my rounds over" Shawn said waiting for a response. "Please man don't leave me here" Nick begged. "Your a big boy handle your own problems"' Shawn retorted. "Ok Shawn I'm on my way now" Dewey replied rather quickly.

(The hospital)

Trish started feeling tired. "Jake your gonna stay right?" Trish asked scared for her life. "Damn fucking right" Jake smiled "I'll be right on that couch" Jake said pointing to the couch behind them. "I'll be right on that chair and there'll always be two cops right outside" Judy reassuringly said. "I'm lucky to have such a good bodyguard and such a good boyfriend Trish smiled turning off the light. Judy smiled as she put the chair down and she quickly fell asleep. Jake layed down on the couch and pulled blankets over him quickly falling asleep.

(Leon's house an hour later)

Nicole quietly got out of the bed causing Seth to groan in his sleep. She slowly opened the door sneaking out she closed the bedroom door making sure not to wake him up. Nicole walked to the sink yawning. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water yawning she turned around running into ghostface who covered her mouth and took the water quietly sitting it down on the counter. Nicole tried to scream but her voice was muffled.

Nicole flailed her arms and legs trying her best to get away. Ghostface chuckles "sorry but I can't have everyone make it to the final act. You understand right?"' Ghostface asked not receiving an answer he laughed again stabbing her in the gut "but you can't care if your dead" ghostface quietly laughed as he stabbed her again and again. Her screams were muffled by his hand. "Let's end it" ghostface chuckled stabbing her in the throat. Ghostface swiftly left. Nicole slid down the wall blood gushing from her gut and throat. Blood covered around her body and it spread across the kitchen floor.

(Seth and Nicole's room.)

Seth slowly awoken. He patted the spot next to him, not feeling his sleeping girlfriend's figure he got worried "Nikki? Nicole?" He asked slowly sitting up. "Nicole?" Seth stood up now alert "Nikki?"' He called out stepping out of his room. He walked to the kitchen but stopped upon feeling a warm liquid under his foot. He picked his foot up and ran his hand across it feeling the warm crimson liquid now on his hand. He looked at his hand seeing blood "The fuck?" He looks up seeing Nicole's corpse and Nick right by it his white shirt covered in blood, his hands covered in blood. He was holding ghostfaces bloody knife.

A look of shock and disgust crossed Seth's. "You, you killed her. You bastard!" Seth said angrily. Nick quickly looked over and stood up fear crossing his face, he was still holding the bloody knife. "No no no. I didn't do..." Seth cut him off. "Man that's one mistake you won't live to regret" Seth said picking up the biggest butcher knife. Leon and Serena walked out of their room yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Christ, what's all the commotion?" Serena asked before looking up. Her jaw dropped as Leon's eyes widened in shock. "Let me explain please" Nick started. "Why don't I do you a fucking favor and show you what color your brain is!" Seth shouted

Right before Seth rushed Nick Leon quickly stopped him pushing the angry teen to the wall "Seth cool it, Shawn and Dewey should be here soon let's wait." Leon explained as Serena walked to the kitchen door. Nick took the opportunity backing away slowly while the two men were distracted. His plan failed however as he backed up into Serena. "Going somewhere?" She asked sarcastically. Nick jumped quickly turning around. Serena smirked cockily before kicking him in the dick. Nick groaned before dropping to his knees. Seth ran up to Nick punching him hard In the face knocking him out cold.

Nicks head was pounding he felt cold steel on his wrists, he was face down on the carpet. He groaned loudly his head hurt so bad. He looked up seeing Shawn and Dewey. Shawn shook his head as Dewey sighed. "How could you?" Shawn asked shaking his head. Dewey picked the young man up by the handcuffs "You had so much going for you Nick but you through it away. I hope you burn in hell for what you did" Shawn says before Dewey took Nick outside. Dewey read him his rights before throwing him in the backseat of the cruiser.


	9. Is it over?

The hospital)

"So the entire time it was Nick" Trish says in disgust while Jake shook his head also in disgust. "Yeah and get this he tried to accuse you and Seth" Serena explained holding Leon's hand. Seth was leaning on the wall by Leon and Serena. "Christ this is unbelievable" Trish says shaking her head "he did all this yet he tried to blame Seth and Jake" Trish finished. "He was obsessed with horror movies but this, this is asinine" Jake said glancing at the faces of his friends.

"All this is bullshit" Trish says sitting up patting her stomach using her free hand to grip tightly to Jake's hand. "Baby, you should sit back" Jake said worried "relax Jake I'm 18 not 4" Trish chuckles looking at all her friends. She was happy she felt safe that all her friends cared about her and would protect her. "She's a tough kid" the voice of Sydney Prescott rang through the hospital room. All 5 teens looked towards her. Judy was standing right next to her. "It's hard to believe Nick would do this but yet again it was hard to believe that Billy Stu Mickey and the others would do it." Sydney sighed sitting down in the chair next to Trish "How you holding up Trish?" Sydney asked lightly grabbing her students hand. "I'm fine thanks miss Prescott" Trish says. "So is it over?" Jake asked looking at everyone. "It better be cause if it's not I'm gonna stick my boot so far up ghostfaces ass he's gonna be pulling shoelaces out of his teeth for a week." Seth said kicking the air. "Ok Johnny Cage relax" Serena chuckles earning a chuckle from Jake.

"Shawn and Dewey are questioning our big bad killer, when I left he was crying like a little bitch claiming it was Seth" Judy chuckles. "I'm just glad it's over" Jake sighed. "It's over trust me" Judy smiled reassuringly. "He's still on about the Seth thing pitiful he needs to let his balls drop and confess to his actions." Leon lets out a chuckle. "Damn right" Seth smirked nudging his arm. The two woman chuckle. "Agreed" the two grown women chuckle.

"So what now?" Jake asked. Seth and Leon look at each other stumped until Serena piped up What about a party at my place in two days?" Serena asked. Seth and Leon look at each other and smirked "we're in!" Seth and Leon say in symmetry. "That's a bad idea" Sydney piped up remembering her experience at Stu's party. "Awe but why?" Leon asked with a fake pout. Sydney sighed not believing she was gonna pull a Randy. "Stab one that asshole Stu Machers party" Sydney explained as Judy nodded in agreement. "Shit bro she's right" Seth said looking from Leon too Sydney.

(The police station)

"I swear to god I didn't do it" Nick cried out Shawn just shook his head before waking out the Interrogation room. "You dealt with this Dew, what do you think?" Shawn asks looking to the kind hearted sheriff. "I think this coffee needs more sugar." Dewey said chuckling. "

Moca loca?" Shawn asked smiling. "Mmhmm" Dewey replied. "Can I get one?" Shawn asked rather childishly. "Yeah their in the break room. But back on topic about Nick how was he acting before the murder?" Dewey asked. "Well first everything was calm until he mentioned that Jacob Dean Miller, Trish Heather James's boyfriend was this generations Billy Loomis." Shawn explained. "What next?" Dewey asked. "Then Seth defended Jake calling him a hero causing Nick to blow a fuse he then accused Seth of being his partner in his words Jake's little lap dog." Shawn explained.

"Did the argument get physical?" Dewey asked interrogating his deputy since he was there. "Almost, but thankfully Nicole Hope the victim and Seth's girlfriend stepped in telling everyone to relax. After that happened Nick basically told her to shut up without saying it. He then proceeded to say that it was no coincidence that professor Conners died right after giving Seth detention" Shawn says before getting interrupted "That's bullshit Seth always gets detention why would Seth kill him after the millionth time?" Dewey asked. "Not sure all I know is Seth Hughes is allot of things but he isn't a killer." Shawn says defending his friend.

"What happened next?" Dewey asked "Well after that Nicole convinced everyone to sleep it off and they'll talk about it the next day with cooler heads." Shawn explained. "Ok, and what did Nick say" Dewey asked trying to get all the information. "He said that Seth threatened to gut him with an honest to God look on his face." Shawn says as Dewey looked shocked. "That doesn't sound like Seth." Dewey says his mouth slightly agape. "Well you do have to expect that Seth is usually well composed and sarcastic but at that point in time he must've been absolutely livid." Shawn explained. "Yeah your right. Let's get Nick to his cell." Dewey says opening the Interrogation room door. "Agreed" Shawn says following the sheriff. Dewey picked Nick up. Shawn and Dewey brought him to his cell and locked him in. "Please! It wasn't me! Ghostface is still out there! Please it's Seth and Jake!" Nick shouted as Shawn and Dewey walked away shaking their head.


	10. planning a party

(One week later)

"So it's decided? We're going to the sequel of the reboot?" Serena asked Leon's arm wrapped around her. "Yeah nothing better to do" Leon shrugged. "Honestly I really don't care what we do as long as I'm out of that damned room" Trish chuckles cuddled up Jake. "Yeah I bet I would've went utterly insane if I were in that room as long as you" Seth chuckles. "Yeah man you would've went nuts without pie" Leon laughed. "Dude pie is fucking life" Seth laughed as the 5 friends walk towards the theater.

(Donut city)

"So Trish is finally out of the hospital huh?" Judy asked as she sat next to her partner at donut city. "Yeah what can I say the kids tough she deserves to be happy." Shawn chuckles taking a sip of his coffee. Dewey takes a seat in the booth followed by Sydney. "So what are we talking about?" Sydney says taking a bite of her donut. "Meh nothing really" Judy shrugged. Shawn took another sip from his coffee, "So dew did you get anything out of Nick about his partner?" Shawn asked stirring his coffee. Sydney and Judy looks towards him curious. "Nope he just keeps claiming that he's not the killer that it was Jake and Seth, honestly I don't believe a word of it" Dewey sighed running his hand through his hair. "Christ he needs to grow a pair" Shawn sighed. "Agreed" Judy says.

(The theater)

Seth chuckles upon seeing who the killer was "Trish you owe me 50 bucks" Seth laughed quietly. "Whatever" Trish laughed rolling her eyes. "That was...unexpected" Jake chuckles "oh and Seth, my girl" he laughed kissing Trish's cheek. "Oh shut up ya big baby" Seth chuckles. "Whelp the movies over" Leon sighed standing up. "Yeah yeah, all I know is I'm going to the nearest coffee place." Seth laughed and began to walk off in his usual care free posture.

"Hey since the killings are over and everything party at my place in two days." Jake chuckles his arm wrapped around Trish. "Me and Serena will be there" Leon chuckles. "I'm in and I'm sure the second you tell Seth he'll be the one getting all the snacks" Trish chuckles. "Knowing Seth probably" Leon laughed.

(Donut city)

"Well this was fun but me and Judy gotta go on our rounds." Shawn says standing up. Judy nods in agreement. "Alright Shawn, Judy be careful Nick must still have a partner out there" Dewey says as Sydney nodded. Shawn picked his coffee up and walked out the door to his and Judy's cruiser. "So Dewey where's Gale anyway?" Sydney asked rather curiously. "Well thankfully before this all started, she went on a trip to promote her new book" Dewey explained. "Well at least this one isn't written about me" Sydney laughed causing Dewey to chuckle. "Yeah I remember the one she wrote about us" Dewey laughed. "Oh yeah when she said you were inexperienced" Sydney laughed teasing her surrogate brother. "Oh shut up" Dewey chuckles.

(In the cruiser)

"You met Dewey's wife, what's she like" Shawn asked from behind the wheel. "Well don't tell Dewey this, but at first if you don't give the absolute right impression she's a huge bitch" Judy laughed. Shawn chuckles "Well then even she gets back I'm gonna have to make the right impression" Shawn laughed. "Just remember this one lesson" Judy started. "Hmm" Shawn mutters looking towards her for a second then back to the road. "Wear the vest save the chest" Judy chuckles.


	11. Seth, Leon and Serena goes shopping

The next day)

Seth walks around the store pushing a shopping cart in the junk food isle he had headphones in listening to the song sin with a grin by shinedown. "Hmm, what to get? What to get?" Seth asks himself as he continued to push large bags of chips into the cart. Seth stopped upon seeing the chocolate isle. "Dibs!" He yells running towards it not caring that everyone was staring at him as he pushed multiple bags of chocolate into the cart. "Man chocolates the best!" Seth laughed as he piled the chocolate into the cart. An elderly woman walked up to him. "Hello?" She said tapping him on the shoulder. Seth jumped a mile and ripped his headphones out. "What!? Huh!?" He turned around seeing the woman. "What?" He asked trying to play cool.

"Sorry to bother you young man but can you help me bring my groceries to my car?"' The elderly woman asked. "I would but ya know stranger danger" he wisecracks. "What can an elderly woman possibly do to someone like you?" The woman asked. "Look lady I would but I don't want to leave me food unintended" he says nodding to the cart full of junk food. The woman nodded and walked off. "Well that was entertaining" Leon laughed as him and Serena walked up to their friend. "Well it is Seth" Serena laughed. "What can I say I'm me. I'm always entertaining." Seth chuckles as Leon goes to the cart and went to grab one of the many bags of chips. Seth slapped his hand "hands off the merchandise" Seth says in his usual cocky tone. "Whatever" Leon rolled his eyes as Serena laughed. "Jake specifically told me not to eat or let anyone else eat the goods till the party tomorrow" Seth explained taking out a chocolate bar and he took a bite out of it. "Dude your being a total buzzkill right now" Serena chuckles.

"Dude your eating a chocolate bar right now!" Leon laughed. "Bitch I just bought this at the store across the street." Seth chuckles "Whatever jerk, where's the soda?" Leon asked. "What?" Seth responded forgetting about the soda. "And the beer" Serena added. "Ok first of all, we need someone 21 or older and I doubt. that Shawn or Judy are gonna risk their jobs to get you beer, and second of all I don't drink beer I'm straight edge" Seth explained. " Yeah he's right neither Shawn nor Judy would buy beer for us and besides our master convincor Seth won't convince them to buy what he won't end up drinking." Serena explained. "Shit your right" Leon sighed.

Seth begins pushing the cart again this time with Leon and Serena with him. "So Seth... How are you holding up" Serena asked slightly worried after all his girlfriend was brutally murdered just last week. "Oh yeah I'm fan fucking tastic." Seth said shaking his head. "Really man are you ok?" Leon asked "I'm fine! I swear to god the next person who asks if I'm ok I'm gonna punch them in the mouth!" Seth snapped turning to them. Both Serena and Leon are shocked as Seth's laid back composure just collapsed. "Look I'm just, I'm just trying to deflect the situation with humor alright?" Seth says walking off with the cart. "I told you not to being Nicole up" Leon whispered. "Look he's my friend I had to see how he was holding up" Serena explained. "Ok ok let's just go catch up to him" Leon sighed.

Seth pushed a bunch of different sodas into the cart mainly being root beer and cream soda. Seth heard Serena and Leon walk to him and he turned around. "I'm not apologizing, it's just that Nikki's kinda a touchy subject right now that I'd rather not talk about" Seth explained. "Look Seth I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Serena explained. "Look I appreciate the thought but still how would you feel if someone asked that if Leon died?" Seth asked. "She'd probably do the same" Leon piped up. "Exactly now can we please get back to funny?" Seth asked his smug smirk returning. "Yeah that'll be a good change in pace" Leon chuckles. "It'll be phenomenal change in pace" Serena laughed.

"Do we have everything" Seth asked his usual cocky and laid back tone returning. "Hmm chips, chocolate, soda. I think we got everything" Serena chuckles. "Let's get going then we should get this to Jake's place." Leon suggests. "Yeah he's right we should really get back to Jake's place." Serena agreed. "Yeah but you guys need to put the party shit in your car Leon" Seth chuckles. "And why's that?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow. "Dude I drive a Harley Davidson your can't fit much shit on a Harley." Seth laughed. "Then what were your gonna do if we didn't show?" Serena asked. "Well I would've called Leon and shouted it's an emergency" Seth snickered. "You're a dick for that" Leon says punching his friend in the arm. "I have a dick" Seth chuckles as he put the groceries on the check up counter. After the woman was finished checking out the groceries Seth pulled out Jake's credit card and paid for it. Seth Leon and Serena carried the bags and piled them into Leon's trunk. "Alright Seth I'll see you when we get there" Leon loudly said entering the car as Seth got on his Harley.


	12. Setting up the party

The Miller house)

Jake slowly climbed up the ladder putting up some decorations. "Trish, can you pass me the hammer?" Jake asked putting his hand out as Trish gave him a hammer. "So why did you decide to throw a party?" Trish asked sitting down. Jake whipped his head back slightly to get his long black hair out of his face. "Well since Nicks in jail the killings are over and we need to celebrate" he chuckles. "You know you're not wrong" she laughed "Baby.." Jake says hitting the last nail in before jumping down "I'm never wrong" he laughed lightly pecking her on the lips. "Ok stud bucket" she laughed kissing him again.

"I can't wait for the party tonight" She laughed as Jake nodded agreeing. He chuckles causing Trish too laugh. "The party has arrived my friends!" Seth laughed as Trish and Jake look over to him. "Dude how the hell did you get in here?" Jake asked a shocked look on his face. "I jimmied the lock" Seth shrugged. "Hey where's Leon and Serena?" Trish asked "You think I know?" he says putting the bags down. Those dicks left me with the bags." He chuckles. Trish looked at Seth worried "They could be in danger" she says worried. "Oh come on Trish Nicks locked up he ain't hurting anyone" Seth explained.

"What if he has an accomplice?" Trish asked as Seth and Jake laughed it off. "Look Trish it's been two weeks I think if Nick had an accomplice he or she would've attacked by now" Seth explained. "And besides Leon's a big boy he can handle himself" Jake said shrugging. Trish glares at the two boys "I still think you should check on them. "Fine" Jake said giving in. "Seth watch the house for me" Jake says getting the keys off the key rack. "Yup no problem buddy" Seth chuckles.

Jake left the house and got into his mustang and drove off "I don't get why I have to check on Leon he's a big boy he can handle himself" Jake sighed Turing on the radio to radio x.

"I already told you a million times I'm an innocent man. Innocent!" Nick pleaded. "You can ride that high horse all day once you prove you're innocent" Shawn says dismissively. "Do you mind telling us what happened that night?" Judy asked looking at the young man. "I woke and I was thirsty so I decided to get some water. I was half asleep so my eyes were opening and closing as I walked and I slipped and fell into Nicole's blood. I looked up and when I saw her I. I don't know what came over me but I ripped the knife out of her throat and that's when the real killer Seth Hughes came out he threatened me he told me he was gonna show me what color my brain was" Nick explained. "Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there buddy boy just last week you said that he threatened to gut you" Shawn says stopping the young man.

"Well I, i" Nick started but Judy stopped him. "Kid we just caught you in a lie. You changed up your story" Judy explained. "You have to believe me! The killer will strike again!" Nick shouts as Judy shook her head. "Who, oh let me guess Seth and Jake?" Shawn asked sarcasm in his voice. "Yes!" Nick pleaded. "No, you know what I think? I think your movie freaked mind lost its reality button" Shawn says standing up. Nick looked up at the young cop knowing Billy Loomis said the same thing. "What did you say?" Nick asked "I said how do we know your movie freaked mind lost its reality button?" Shawn asked as Judy looked at the two men confused "Billy Loomis said the same thing" Nick explained. "Oooh what am I the killer now?" Shawn asked in a mocking tone. "Let's bring him back to his cage" Judy says standing up.

please rate and comment telling me what you think. also who do you think ghostface is?


	13. the prison

Nick sits in his cell looking at his feet. He sighed heavily and looked up at the bars. He slowly stood up and walked to the steel bars. I gotta piss" he says grabbing the bars. "Use the toilet in the cell." Officer Randall says turning around pointing at the toilet. Nick sighed I don't want to use that" he complained. "Yeah we would care, except we don't get payed to care" officer freely chuckles.

Nick groaned before walking to the toilet and did his business. "So I've never gutted someone what's it like?" Freely laughed. "I didn't do it" Nick simply replied looking at the cocky officer looking back at him. "Freely our job is making sure ghostface doesn't bust him out, not teasing the guy" Randall sighed in a bored tone. "Oh come on get that stick out your ass" Freely laughed. "I don't have a stick in my ass I'm doing my job" Randall sighed looking towards his young arrogant partner.

"I'm gonna check in with Hicks and Ryder" Freely chuckles waking away from the steel cell and walks 24 feet to the giant steel door. He takes out his keys fiddling with them as he finally got the right key and jammed it into the lock turning it. Freely walked out of the cell ward and walked around the well lit station.

Nick goes to the cell bars looking at Randall. "So why's there's two armed goons guarding my cell?" Nick says with a chuckle. "We're just here to make sure your partner in crime doesn't break you out" Randall replIed. "So you dumbass's still think it's me?" Nick sighed going back to the bench sitting down. "Yeah we're the dumb fucks who suspect someone who ripped ghostfaces knife from a girls throat" Randall replied sarcastically. "I didn't kill anybody" Nick says in a rather sad tone. "I never said you did." Randall replied looking towards Nick.

Freely goes outside to the back ally directly behind the station. He leaned on a wall taking a pack of cigarettes out. He took one out and put it in his mouth. He lit the edge and puffed once. He put the pack and the lighter back in his pocket. He took the cigarette out and puffed it again coughing out some smoke he heard his phone go off. He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. He slowly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Freely asked smirking. "Hello officer freely." The menacing voice is heard. "Yeah? Who is this?" Freely replied getting alert. "Awe what's wrong officer you scared?" Ghostface teased. "Shut up jackass" Freely quickly retorted. "I don't think so" ghostface laughed. "Oh ok badass psycho killer. Where are you?" Freely asked lightly wrapping his hand around his gun. "Well finally someone asked the right question" the menacing voice laughed. "But I'm not one to disappoint, you want a fight let's cut to the chase" ghostface says hanging up. "This better be a joke!" Freely growled as he turned around grabbing the door handle. Ghostface swiftly ran up to Freely stabbing the man in the lower back. Before he got the chance to scream ghostface grabbed his mouth covering it. Ghostface stabbed the struggling officer again and again ripping through his flesh as blood poured out of the multiple stab wounds. Ghostface chuckles. "Well this was no fun" ghostface snickered before quickly slicing the man's throat. Ghostface snagged the keys from the cops belt and unlocked the back door quickly and quietly sneaking in the station.

"Damn it where the hell is Freely?" Randall groaned as Nick chuckles. "Who are you talking to? Me? The air? Or the wall?" Nick joked. "If he's dead I'll shoot you myself" Randall threatened causing Nick to shut right up. "I'll be right back" Randall says pulling out his gun. He walks to the big steel door and jammed the keys in it turning the lock he unlocked the door only for the sound of steel meeting flesh filled the cell ward. Randall's face contorts in pain and shock as he backed away grabbing his throat as blood leaked through his fingers.

Blood spilled from the man's mouth and throat as he gargled before falling to the floor dead. Blood stained most of his shirt as blood surrounded his dead body. Ghostface goes to Nicks cell door and unlocked it. Ghostface threw a bag into Nicks cell. "Your welcome pal" ghostface snickers as he backed away slowly. Nick looked into the bag seeing a leather jacket a grey shirt and blue jeans. Nick quickly changed and left the cell. He kneeled down and took the gun from Randall's dead hand.


	14. meeting up

Jake saw Leon's car and pulled over next to it. He took the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and went up to Leon's knocking on the window causing Serena too jump. "Oh shit! Christ Jake! What the fuck!?" She says exiting the car. "You scared the shit outta me Jake" she laughed. "Oh did I now?" He chuckles "Yeah rub it in go ahead" Serena chuckles. "If you insist, shit that was easy" Jake laughed

"Ok be an asshole" Serena sighed. "So where's Leon?" Jake asked. "Don't know he said he had to take a piss" Serena shrugged. "Sorry to keep ya waiting" Leon yelled out running to the two. "Oh hey Jake..." Leon said looking from Serena to him. "What are ya doing here pal?" Leon asked looking at his friend. "Well you weren't at the prepping of the party so Trish got worried, you know how she is" Jake shrugged. "Yeah good point she does get a little worked up sometimes" Serena shrugged. "Alright we'll be there soon" Leon groaned. "They are our friends come on Leon lets help out set up the party" Serena begged. "Fine lead the way" Leon muttered getting in the driver's seat followed by Serena.

"Do you really think the killings are over Seth?" Trish asked rather worried. "Geez, your worry to much" Seth laughed. "That wasn't an answer Seth" she said lightly punching his shoulder "look Nicks locked up. He was the killer nobody died since then and he's been locked up for a week now. If he had an accomplice then he or she would've attacked by now" Seth explained. "So stop worrying about it. Jake is gonna be fine. Leon and Serena will be fine" Seth sighed.

"I hope" Trish mutters. "Can we get back to funny now" Seth smiled as he looked over to Trish. "Fine" she playfully rolled her eyes. As Seth flipped the the channels he stopped at the original stab. "Really Seth?" She said looking at him giving the teenager a dirty look. "What the movies a classic?" Seth laughed "Yeah but a week after the killings isn't that in bad taste?" She asked. "No, think of it as studying" Seth laughed. "You never cease to amaze me with your immaturity" she sighed. "Me?" He grabbed his chest in fake offence "Immature? No" he laughed waving his hand in dismissal.

"Whatever" she laughed. "Yeah whatever cause you have no good come backs" he laughed. "Oh I do!" She squealed. "Oh like what?" Seth asked looking at her. "Go ahead lay the insult on me lady" he laughed. "Uhh you uhh it's about as classic as that haircut you had in freshmen year" she laughed. "Thats it? Trish you really need to work on your insults" he chuckles. "Shut up!" Trish laughed.

"Do you know me? I'm me? I have the biggest mouth in woodsboro" Seth laughed. "But your as quiet as a mouse when it comes to keeping secrets" Trish said. "Well yeah I'm a smartass I never said I wasn't loyal." Seth laughed. "Shut up!" She squeaked. "Awe is somebody getting mad because they don't have good comeback?" Seth laughed. "And the party has arrived!" Leon shouts as he entered the house. "I already said it bro!" Seth yelled standing up. "Fuck you to pal!" Leon shouted out. "Yeah I'd fuck me too" Seth laughed. Jake looked jealous then swiftly went up to Trish kissing her. "My girl" Jake smirked as Seth Leon and Serena stare at him. "Whatever man" Seth chuckles. "Well let's get this party ready" Trish smiled


	15. Party night

"Come on man we're gonna be late!" Riley said knocking on the bathroom door. "Relax Riley we're always late" **Riley Axel, stands around 5.7 with black hair that is perfectly slicked back and he has deep blue eyes. He is wearing a black button up shirt a blue jean jacket and blue jeans.** a young woman laughed from the couch. **Brie Axel stands around 5.6 with long black hair that hangs to her mid back. She has her twin brothers eyes and she is wearing a black blouse a black crop top leather jacket and blue jeans.** The young man heard laughing from the leather couch behind him. "Oh give it a break Brie" Riley chuckles glancing over to Brie. From the other side of the door he smelt the faint scent of pot. "Dude are you getting high in there" Riley said knocking on the door again. "Oh of course Scott is getting high do you even know him bro?" Brie teased. A few moments later Scott burst out the bathroom a blunt in his mouth. **Scott Nolan, stands around 5.8 with long blonde hair that hangs into his grey eyes. his hair hangs down to just below his ears on the side. He is wearing a blue t-shirt that has 'fuck Casper' written on it, and he has black jeans. he's wearing a black hooded jacket.** "See what did I say, I know my boyfriend" Brie laughs. He chuckles at Brie before blowing smoke in his friends face. "Dude I just noticed something" Scott said looking at Riley. "And what's that?" Riley snickered playing along "Dude pot backwards is top. And when you're on top you're high. And when you're high your on pot and pot backwards is top!" Scott laughed then stopped "Facts" Brie laughed chuckles before Riley grabbed the blunt and putting it out on the ashtray. "Gah fun killer!" Brie teased "I didn't even get a puff yet dick!" Brie complained. "We haven't even got to the party yet and you're already high?" Riley chuckles as Scott nodded. Riley grabbed both his sister and friends arm and walked towards Jake's house.

The party is thriving. People are showing up and leaving all at once. The music is blaring as people are dancing. Once Scott Brie and Riley get to the party they run into Leon outside.

"Fellas!" Leon laughed patting Scott's shoulder "Leo! Good to see ya buddy" Riley chuckles as Leon glances towards him smirking. "Hey Leo" Brie playfully smiled Leon jumped upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Holy shit!" He shouts. "Geez. Jumpy are we?" Seth teased as Leon pushed him lightly. "Scared much?" Brie teased

"Scott, Riley glad you two fucks could make it. And I'm glad you could make it to Brie" Seth laughed as he held up his fist Leon putting his fist next to his Scott Brie and Riley quickly following. "Well you guys made it late party's almost over boys and girls" Jake said walking up to the group his arm wrapped around Trish's shoulder as people slowly started leaving. "Guys it's already 11:56 the party is technically over in 4 minutes" Serena sighed walking out the house. "Well we could always just have an after party" Ryan shrugged. "Sounds good bro" Scott laughed punching Riley's arm.

"So basically just the 8 of us?" Serena asked glancing around "no shit Sherlock" Trish chuckles. "So I'm smarter than you now. Thanks!" Serena giggles. "Oh shut up" Trish laughed. "Friendship is a beautiful thing" both Seth and Scott laugh in unison. "Dude jinx!" They both laugh as the others chuckle watching them. "Double jinx! Triple jinx!" They both shout "glad to see such a long friendship" Brie chuckles as Riley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even though all three of us went to visit mom till the killings were over" Riley whispered as Leon chuckles then stops as he saw a police cruiser down the street. He nudged Serena and she looked towards the cruiser. "Well what are we waiting for stud bucket? Let's talk to them" Serena giggles as Jake looked towards them "talk to who?" Jake asked in a slightly worried time as he held Trish closer to him. "Don't worry about it dude" Riley chuckles as he walked towards the house. "Bro wait up!" Scott said running after his best friend. "Come on guys! Someone carry me!" She complained as Scott ran back to her and picked her up before running back to the house.

Jake and Trish walk towards the house giggling as the rest of the party goers left the occasional one stopping to praise the party. Seth looked at Leon and Serena. "Don't worry Colombo I'll stay on the porch and make sure no psycho killers sneak in" Seth chuckles sarcastically as he walked towards the large porch. "You're an angel Seth!" Serena yelled out giggling. "Yeah yeah" Seth laughed turning around flipping them off. "So let's see what deputy Hicks wants" Leon chuckles wrapping his arm around Serena kissing her cheek and laughed. "Chill stud bucket" Serena purred.

Judy got back to the cruiser and opened the door. "You find any psychos?" Shawn teased looking up from his phone. "Nope" Judy sighed gratefully as she sat shotgun. "Look Dewey made the right call sending us here to watch them. I mean we all know Nick will go here first to go after Seth Hughes and Jake Miller." Shawn reassuringly said. Judy looked up at him "I'm more worried about Sydney Gale and Kirby" Judy sighed. "I mean they have 5 guys there to protect Serena and Trish and now Brie. Sydney has nobody there watching her back neither does Kirby" Judy said worried. "Gale is all the way in Minnesota and the killer made no ill attempt on Sydney or Kirby" Shawn explained.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Judy muttered. "Look I'm always right" Shawn laughed causing Judy to glare at him. "Geez relax" Shawn chuckles. "How can I? I mean there are 8 lives in our hands Shawn. 8 human lives" Judy explained worried. "Look we have authorisation to kill Nick Keller if he shows up" Shawn explained. "Look, Nick's human as well we only kill him if absolutely necessary" Judy said looking down feeling compassion. "Done" Shawn simply replied. The two cops jumped upon getting a knock at the window. Shawn rolled down the window and looked at the laughing couple.

"We didn't scare you guys too bad did we?" Serena laughed teasing them. "Of course not." Judy said laughing the scare off. "What can we do for you guys" Shawn asked taking his hand of his hand gun. "Meh nothing much" Leon shrugged. "The killings are over. Why are you guys watching the house?" Serena asked. "Uhh Judy?" Shawn said looking at his partner. "Well Nick Keller obviously didn't do it by himself. We're here for just in case an accomplice strikes." Judy explained. "Awe how sweet you're worried about us" Serena laughed "We're just following orders kid" Judy giggled. "Yo Leon why don't we give the girls some I don't know girl time." Shawn asked getting out of the car a Serena jumped in the front seat after getting the ok from Judy.

"Like how?" Leon asked looking at Shawn. "I don't know I guess you could accompany me on a patrol or something" Shawn shrugged. "Got nothing better to do" Leon muttered. "Cool, let's get going" Shawn muttered pulling his pistol out since it has a built in flashlight. "So why didn't everyone leave?" Shawn asked trying to start conversation as the two men started walking. "Uhh three of our friends were late so were throwing an after party of sorts. I'm sure you saw" Leon replied. Before Shawn could reply Seth and Scott ran up to them "Leo!" Seth stopped taken aback "Officer Ryder" Seth muttered as Scott glanced at the three of them. "Seth you know to call me Shawn" Shawn smiled. "Wait, where's Brie?" Leon asked. "She said she wanted to go for one of her nighttime walks, don't worry she promised to stay on the premises" Scott explained as Shawn nodded. "We'll find her on the patrol" he muttered pointing the gun in front of them flashing the light making the way visible as the 4 guys start walking.

Brie breathed in the fresh air and sighed "this is nice" she muttered as she walked by the bushes. Her eyes widen as two hands grab her. One grabbed her waist and the other covered her mouth. The person pulled her into the bushes into a small clearing in the woods. Brie started flailing her arms and legs. She heard a familiar voice behind her. "I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm not gonna hurt you! Please Brie relax!" Nick whispered causing her to stop flailing she turned around and looked at him. Her old best friend. "How could you kill Nicole Nick?" Brie scoffed. "I didn't! I didn't kill anyone" he said in a sad tone.

"You're not lying, you do this weird thing with your nose when you lie." Brie says "I've known you since we were kids I trust you Nick" Brie smiled. "But what do you need from me?" Brie asked. "I need you to stay safe Brie. Don't trust Seth or Jake. Or anyone except me for that matter. And don't tell anyone I'm here" Nick pleaded. "Done" Brie muttered "Don't do anything stupid Nick please" Brie smiled before hugging him. "I won't, get out of the woods before anyone suspects anything" Nick whispered as she nodded running out of the woods. She bumped into Scott and fell before she hit the ground Scott caught her "slow down baby" Scott laughed. "What were you doing in the woods?" Leon asked in a serious tone. "Relax dipshit I dropped my phone" she quickly lied.


	16. The body count continues

"So I guess we have the house to our selves for a while?" Trish chuckles "yeah I throw a after party and everyone leaves" Jake sighed. "Whatever Jacob." Trish chuckles. "So apparently I'm Casper now?" Riley laughed walking into the room with a can of root beer in one hand and a half eaten chocolate bar in the other. "Oh I hope you don't mind but I raided the fridge" Riley chuckles sitting next to Trish. "Yeah I can tell" Jake laughed. Riley took a sip of the root beer then bit into the chocolate bar. "I wasn't gone that long, where'd everyone go?" Riley asked finishing his chocolate. "I guess they went for a walk?" Trish muttered. "I guess Brie finally dragged somebody along with her huh?" Riley laughed. "Guess so" Jake muttered before turning on a horror movie and blaring the sound from the movie.

Leon heard his phone go off so he stopped walking with the group. They kept walking not knowing he stopped. "Usually you would've made a snarky comment what's up?" Scott asked slowing down so he was walking next to him. "I'm thinking" Seth muttered. "You're thinking?" Scott laughed "I know shocking huh Dr Seuss?" Seth chuckles. "Ah there we go" Scott laughed. "So what were you doing in the woods?" Shawn asked looking towards her. "What I can't drop my phone and get it officer? Is that a crime?" Brie asked smirking. "Not a crime" Shawn muttered. "So about this girl time Judy and Serena wanted?" Shawn began before he was cut off. "If they want girl time officer dipshit then you're gonna want to leave them alone for a good hard 20 minutes" Brie laughed. "Then where would I go?" Shawn asked shrugging. "You could hang out with me and the rest of the guys." Brie offered.

"So what about you and Shawn?" Serena asked smirking cockily. "What about me and Shawn? I'm ten years older than the guy" Judy scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that" Serena chuckles. Before Judy could reply Serena's phone went off. Serena picked up "hello?" She asked into the phone before hearing ghostfaces menacing voice. "Hello Serena. Locking yourself in a car makes you an easy target" ghostface muttered. "Oh really Mr big bad killer" Serena teased as Judy looked at her, her hand finding it's way to her pistol.

"Who is it?" Judy asked looking worried. "It's nobody" Serena laughed making sure ghostface could hear her. "You just made a huge mistake!" Ghostface chuckles. "Oh really" Serena teased. "I'm gonna cut you're eyelids in half so you can't blink when I stab you in the face." Ghostface threatens. "Kinky, I like. Too bad I already have a boyfriend?" Serena laughed obviously thinking it was a joke. "Gimme the phone" Judy says snatching it. "Yeah whose this!" Judy snapped. "You tell me your name I'll tell you mine" ghostfaces voice rang in her ears. Her face went as pale as a ghost.

"I'm deputy Judy Hicks" Judy says alert. "You've out lived your purpose in this little game Hicks, you've lived to see one too many sequels" ghostface taunted before hanging up. "Lock yourself in this car, don't leave it unless I give the say so" Judy explained leaving the car. Before she left she handed Serena the key. Judy took her gun out pointing it around looking for ghostface.

Judy walked around the car passing a bush before she knew it she felt a sharp pain on her back and blood dripping out of the wound. She gasped loudly as ghostface ripped the knife out of her and threw her into the car Judy's head went strait through the window her entire face got sliced to ribbons. She groaned in pain as tears flew down her face. Ghostface aggressively grabbed Judy's head and slammed her throat into the broken glass at the bottom of the window opening. A large glass shard went right through her throat and pierced through her neck killing her instantly.

Serena screamed and backed up. Ghostface turned around and smirked under the white screaming mask. "What's wrong? Don't think it's a joke anymore?" Ghostface asked walking towards the police cruiser. Serena quickly grabbed a tire iron from the back seat and got out of the car. She was no coward and she wasn't dumb either. She knew she wouldn't make it back to the house she knew ghostface was faster and stronger than her. Serena also knew she was a sitting duck in the car. She only knew one solution, go down fighting.

"Come on you sick son of a bitch!" She spat as ghostface rushed after her she swiftly dodged the stab and swung the tire iron as hard as she could hitting the masked figure in the face. Ghostface groaned in pain as he grabbed his head. Serena smashed the tire iron into his gut. Ghostface ducked down swearing as Serena slammed the tire iron on his back. "Bitch!" Ghostface growled as he grabbed the tire iron when she swung it. "You put up a good fight, too bad your can't make it to the sequel. Kevlar it works on more than bullets, it also softens up blunt trama." Ghostface explained. As he stabbed her in the gut. "And the mask is heavily padded, I'm smart" ghostface explained before slashing her throat killing her as she dropped to the floor


	17. Where's Leon?

The 4 teenagers and Shawn walk into the house. "Welcome back to the party bitches!" Trish called out and stood up. "Le party has arrived!" Seth laughed immediately going to the kitchen. "Really!? Another food horder?" Jake yelled "Jake!? Where's the iced coffee?" Seth called out from the kitchen. "Bottom shelf pal" Jake yelled out turing off the tv. Seth comes out with three iced coffees and a chocolate bar. "You got me coffee? How sweet" Brie sang as Seth gave a sideways glance to her "What are you talking about?" Seth asked confused. "You have three coffees, me and Brie thought you got one for us." Trish pouted "look I love you guys but this is coffee we're talking about." Seth laughed as Shawn looked around.

"What is it Shawn?"Jake asked standing up. "Where's Leon? He was with us just a second ago" Shawn asked glancing around. "I totally don't know man" Scott says. "Well is it possible he came back in before we did?" Brie asked. "Yeah, I mean the movie was loud enough so we wouldn't have heard the door" Riley piped up. "Stay here I'm gonna check out the house." Shawn muttered as he walked off checking out the rooms on the bottom floor.

"I think somethings up" Riley said looking at the group. "No shit captain obvious. Or are you his sidekick no shit lad?" Seth sarcastically replied. "Not now Seth" Jake muttered looking at his immature friend. Trish's phone rang as she picked it up. She walked out of the room into the kitchen and answered. "Hey Sydney" Trish smiled as she sat down on one of the leather chairs by the table. "Hey Trish I'm just checking in on ya, how's the party going?" Sydney asked curiously. "The party's over, Jake's throwing an after party cause Scott, Brie, and Axel showed up when the party was practically over" Trish laughed. "So how's everything going?" Sydney asked slightly worried. "Everything's fine Syd, I mean I had Jake, Leon, and Seth here in case things went bad. Now I have Shawn, Judy, Jake, Leon, Scott, Riley, and Seth" Trish said reassuringly intentionally leaving out the part about Leon missing. "Oh that's good" Sydney replied as Trish giggles. "I'm here with Kirby" Sydney says.

Shawn began walking upstairs glancing around for Leon. Shawn's phone rang and he picked it up annoyed. "Officer Shawn Ryder, what can I do for ya?" Shawn asked leaning against a wall. "Well that question answers itself, no?" Ghostface asked snickering. "Listen here asshole I will find you and I will kill you" Shawn threatened as ghostface burst out laughing. "Oh Shawn keep that bravado at least you'll die with dignity like poor little Serena" ghostface teased as Shawn's eyes widened. "Oh and don't worry I took out officer bitch to" ghostface taunted. Shawn looked behind him. "Welcome to the end of your life Shawn Ryder, and I can assure you it'll hurt" ghostface taunted before hanging up. Before Shawn could get his pistol out the officer was pulled into the closet behind him and his muffled screams weren't heard by the teenagers downstairs.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Jake asked curiously. "Relax, if she was talking to the killer we'd know" Riley said reassuringly. "Yeah it's not like she'd keep it a secret" Scott shrugged as Brie nodded in agreement. "I hope you're right" Jake mutters "Relax bro you worry way to much" Seth said in a laid back tone "and you don't worry enough!" Jake semi yelled. "Relax stud bucket, it was just Sydney" Trish smiled as she sat down. Riley looks around as he stood up "Shawn's been gone for a while, I wonder what's up?" Riley said as everyone looked at him. "Don't you dare say I'll be right back" Seth says looking at his friend sideways. "I'll'..." Riley began. "No, no no no" Seth said standing up. "Relax I'll be right back I'm just gonna look for Shawn real quick" Riley laughed walking towards the stair case. "This is a bad idea Riley" Brie said worryingly. "Brie relax, I'm on the football team. I'm pretty sure I can beat the shit out if a crazy guy" Riley laughed before climbing up the stairs

 **A/N what happened to Leon? Is Riley gonna find Shawn? Or will he die trying? will Riley survive long enough to tell the others about ghostface?**


	18. the phone call

Once Riley slowly climbed the stairs he stopped upon hearing Seth's voice. "Dude, no, man fuck no." Seth says walking towards Riley. "No man go ahead sit back enjoy your coffee" Riley reassures. "Nah I'm going with you it's cool" Seth says shrugging. "Safety in numbers?" Riley smiled. "Safety in numbers" Seth laughed before turning to Jake. "Hey Jake do you have any weapons here?" Seth asked looking towards his friend. "Uhh yeah I think my parents keep a crowbar in the closet" Jake replied nodding towards the closet door. Seth went towards the closet and he opened it finding a bunch of supplies and a crowbar leaning against a wall.

Seth smirked to himself picking it up. He went back to Riley then flashed a smile and comically nodded before the two teenagers climb up the stairs disappearing out of sight as the two young men were now upstairs. "In that case it makes sense to like stay here right?" Scott asked looking at the faces of each of his friends. "Sadly no" Jake sighed standing up as everyone looked at the disgusted look on Brie's face. "Really have you never seen any horror movie ever?" Brie sarcastically stated.

"Yeah I've seen plenty, that's why all of us will be with someone" Jake says sighing. "Jake, sorry to burst your bubble man but your like totally not Fred Jones and we're..." Scott points from himself to the girls. "Not the scooby doo gang" Scott says taking one of the coffees from the table. Jake glares at Scott. "I don't like being mocked Scott" Jake hissed. "What do you mean Jake?" Trish asked squinting slightly suspicious. A quick thought crossed her mind. 'What if Nick was right about one of them? What if Jake is a killer?' She thought to her self then quickly threw the thought aside. 'Jake isn't a killer' Her thoughts were interrupted however as Jake spoke up "I mean, Leon is still no where to be found and Shawn is now missing meaning we have to at least look for them" Jake explained. "Hold on! Can somebody please explain to me why the absolute fuck everytime some scary shit happens people always say 'let's spit up"!?" Scott asked standing up. Everyone looked at the laid back stoner in shock. "Well that was unexpected" Trish says with a fake giggle trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, uhh" Jake began still slightly shocked. He let out a chuckle before beginning again. "Me and Scott will look for Leon outside obviously Seth and Riley are looking for both Leon and Shawn upstairs and and you two will stay here where it's safe in case Leon comes back here" Jake says pointing from himself and Scott towards Brie and Trish. "Safe? You mean since Seth and Riley are just upstairs and Judy and Serena are just a call away?" Trish asked as Jake nodded before tapping Scott and the two young men leave through the back door leaving Brie and Trish alone.

(Miller residence upstairs)

Riley and Seth wander around upstairs glancing around. Seth had a tight grip onto his crowbar at any moment ready to swing. Riley breaks the silence "you think Shawn's up here?" He asked looking at Seth. "Yeah, I mean unless the guy jumped out the window" Seth joked. "I guess there's no other place he could've went" Riley chuckles. The two men continue to walk until Riley slipped on the puddle of blood. Seth stopped and looked at the closet. Riley scooted back hyperventilating. "Relax! Relax!" Seth hissed grabbing Riley dragging the man to his feet.

Seth silently pointed to the closet door he then used the universal signal to be quiet as he slowly went to walk over to the closet until Riley stopped him. "You have the crowbar, watch my back I'll open the closet" Riley whispered walking towards the closet. "Whatever" Seth muttered as Riley slowly wrapped his hand around the door knob. He turned around "be ready" he mouthed before opening the closet. Seth's eyes widened upon seeing Shawn. "Holy shit!" Riley hissed he went to yell but Seth quickly covered the man's mouth. Riley accidentally elbowed Seth in the mouth busting his lip. "Son of a bitch!" Seth hissed angrily backing up dropping the crowbar with a thud. Riley quickly turned around "Oh my God I'm so sorry" Riley mutters. Seth was leaning against the wall holding his lip. "Just shut up before I knock your teeth out!" Seth hissed. Before they knew it ghostface came out of nowhere. Ghostface swiftly ran up to Seth grabbing the man by the face he slammed his head into the wall three hard times the last one knocking him out.

Once ghostface went to rush Riley he swiftly moved out of the way tripping ghostface. The masked figure fell into the closet by Shawn. Riley took the opportunity running off. The young man tripped over Seth's feet and fell face first into the hard wood floor. Ghostface ran towards Riley picking the flailing man up and covered his mouth. Ghostface swiftly stabbed Riley in the back ripping through the man's spine. Riley's scream was muffled by the figures hand as ghostface stabbed the man over and over until Riley fell limp his breathing slowed then stopped his eyes dilated. Ghostface threw the man down. Ghostface looked down at his handiwork and snickered to himself. He looked towards Seth "Hmm you'll add some more fun to this little game Seth, I'll let you live for now" he snickers before kicking the unconscious man in the gut. He turned to the window and opened it. The masked man swiftly climbed out the window and closed it.

Trish stood up and started to nervously pace around. "Trish relax the guys will be fine will be fine, Seth's on the hockey team and Jake, Riley and Scott are on the football team I'm pretty they can beat up a psycho" Brie reassuringly says "yeah but their playing scooby fucking doo remember?" Trish says, "look I know but still their all fairly big guys they'll be fine" Brie smiled standing up. "Yeah I know but I still worry ya know" Trish sighed looking down. Brie went to reply only to get cut off by Trish's phone going off. Both Trish and Brie jump when the phone rings as Trish slowly took it out of her pocket and the screen read unknown. "Let me see it" Brie hissed sick of this bullshit she grabbed every bit of bravado and confidence she had and answered. "Hi" she sweetly says. "Who is this?" The raspy voice asked "I don't know who are you trying to reach?" Brie asked flashing a smile to Trish telling her it's ok. Brie walked to the other room but not recognizing the voice as ghostface.

"What number is this?" Ghostface asked playing along seeing how long it'll last. "I don't know what number are you trying to reach?" She asked. "I'm trying to reach Trisha" ghostface replied. "Well Trish isn't home right now and I doubt she knows you" Brie says in a annoyed tone. "Oh she knows me, me and her are pretty close" ghostface replied. "Oh how close and oh yeah she ain't here" Brie says still annoyed. "It's hard to lie to me considering I see her right now" ghostface snickers. Brie went to run upstairs to get Riley and Seth. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that if I were you besides the two guard dogs upstairs are already taken out" ghostface teased.

"Fuck you creep!" Brie yelled and hung up and walked back to the living room tossing Trish the phone. "What is it? What did he say?" Trish asked worried. "He said something about the guard dogs upstairs being taken out, whatever that means?" Brie scoffed. Trish's eyes widened immediately knowing what it meant. "Brie, go get Judy." Trish says as Brie just stares at the air dumbfounded. "Now! Brie!" Trish yelled as Brie just nodded "Uhh yeah ok..." Brie nodded as she ran towards the living room out the front door.

Trish's phone rings again and she picked it up angrily "What the fuck do you want assbutt!?" Trish yelled into the phone "Oh getting feisty now eh Trisha?" Ghostface teased. "Shut the fuck up!" Trish screamed in anger getting a laugh in response "Oh what's wrong Trisha? Am I getting in that pretty little head of yours?" Ghostface teased again. "You know you were supposed to die that night" ghostface began before being cut off. "Then why didn't you finish it asshat? Huh! What the fuck are you waiting for!?" Trish yelled again. The answer Trish got ran a shiver down her spine making her lips quiver in fear. "Your just such a good little victim, the new Sydney Prescott in fact your better then Sydney much more fun" ghostface replied in a cold voice.

Brie shivered as she opened the door. The young woman steps out onto the porch as a chill came up her spine. She slightly giggles as she got a funny feeling in her chest. The woman sighed as she stepped off the porch and began walking towards the police cruiser. She stopped upon seeing Serena's corpse. "Fuck!" She yelled out tears streaming down her face. She backed up into something behind her. "Scott?" She muttered turning around seeing the hooded figure. He went to slash her throat but she got her arm up just in time. She yelled out in pain as the knife slashed her arm causing blood to seep out. She started tearing up as ghostface snickered grabbing her by the hair. Brie growled "I'm not being killed by a fucking Billy Loomis wannabe!" Brie yelled kicking ghostface in the dick. Ghostface immediately let go of her and grabbed his groan kneeling down. Brie took the opportunity to kick him in the face knocking him to the floor. Instead of taking his mask off she ran back to the house her left hand wrapped around the bloody slash wound on her arm. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Ghostface stood up and shook his head before running off knowing he couldn't catch up to her before she got to the house even if he tried. Mere moments later Brie ran through the front door open and slammed it shut locking the bottom and top lock then the latch locking her and Trish in the house.

She turned around running into Trish. "What happened? Where's Judy and Serena?" Trish asked not noticing her bleeding arm yet. "Their dead! Trish their fucking dead" Brie cried breaking down. Trish pulled her sobbing friend into a hug. "Ssh it's ok Brie, it's ok" she says stroking the girls hair. "Trish we need to get the fuck out of here" Brie sobs. "Brie we already know the killer most likely slashed the tires" Trish says pulling away from the hug. "How do you know?" Brie asked not thinking. "I don't know for sure but I'm not willing to risk it." Trish mutters before looking down at the girls arm. "Holy shit! You ok?" Trish asked shocked. "I'll manage" Brie muttered. "Let's get Scott and Jake so we'll at least have a chance if the tires aren't slashed." Brie suggested. "Good idea Brie let's go" Trish says as the two girls go over to the back door.


	19. And the killers are

Jake kneeled down next to the bloody and limp body of Scott Nolan. The young man has a stab wound in his gut. Jake's hands and forearms were covered in the stoners blood. His white shirt covered in blood. He was breathing heavily as if he was out of breath. Jake sighed in disgust looking at his hands. "Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! This does not look good on my part" he says unnaturally calm.

The two girls left the house glancing around looking for Jake. They cross a corner seeing the horrific sight before them. Brie broke down in tears falling to her knees as Trish teared up as well. In anger, in disgust. A thought crossed her mind as she scoffed in absolute disgust her eyes looked at her boyfriend Jake Miller in hatred. 'How could he? I fucking loved him' Trish thought until her thoughts were broken by Brie's heartbroken scream. Jake whipped his head around looking at them. His eyes lightened up. "Brie? Trisha?" He asked standing up before looking down at himself. "No. No don't look at me like that." He started softly before yelling "I didn't fucking kill Scott!" He yelled walking towards them "Trisha you know me" Jake says his tone going soft again.

Trish and Brie look at each other as Trish grabbed Brie's arm and the duo ran away Jake in close pursuit. Jake caught up to the girls violently grabbing Trish's arm until Brie punched him in the face busting his lip. He turned to face the wall slamming his fist on it. "I'm not a fucking killer!" He snapped looking at them still facing the wall. Nick came out of nowhere slamming his shoulder into Jake's back causing the unsuspecting man to smash his face into the wall. Jake yelled out in surprise and pain. Nick grabbed the two girls arm's dragging them into the house and locking the glass sliding door. He turned around walking backwards facing the two woman.

"Nick?" Trish asked in surprise. "Don't worry he's fine he explained everything in the woods earlier" Brie reassured. "Brie are you insane!?" Trish yelled as both Nick and Brie look at each other in shock. "I mean who says he didn't attack you. Who says he didn't attack Riley and Seth upstairs or Serena and Judy!?" Trish yelled in anger. "Yeah she's right" Seth says rubbing the back of his head looking at the scene before him. He was leaning against the doorway. The three look at him in surprise. "Now I've been out of the pine for a while now, can somebody catch me up to speed?" Seth asked walking towards them as Nick backed up. "Oh don't worry Nick I'm kicking your ass later" Seth threatened. Trish, Brie and Nick look at him weirdly. "Hey. Don't look at me like I'm some sort of fucking fruitcake." Seth hissed looking at the group.

Jake looked down finding a brick. He picked it up and whipped it into the glass door shattering the glass as he stepped in. Trish and Brie scream in fear as Seth and Nick stand their ground. "Nick, stay with the girls keep them safe" he mutters as Nick grabbed the girls and ran to a room locking it. "Get out of the way Seth I don't wanna hurt you" Jake says in a low tone. "Not a chance" Seth hissed. "Seth I'm not the killer and I'm sorry for this but you, you're standing in my way" Jake says trying to explain before Seth cut him off. "Oh I know, but I won't let you" Seth nodded smirking. Before he knew it Jake rushed him slamming the side of his head against the wall stunning him.

Jake kicked Seth's knee out knocking him down. He took the opportunity running to the door that the three teens are hiding in. Trish was leaning against the door eyeing Nick suspiciously. Nick who was sitting on a desk was eyeing her also, as Brie sat in a corner biting her nails. "Nick? how'd you get out of jail?" Trish asked looking at him. Nick piped up. "What do you mean?" Nick asked worried. "I mean they didn't let you out how did you get out?" Trish asked. "uhh you see what happened was..." Nick began. Moments later Jake made it to the door slamming all of his weight into the door while fiddling with the doorknob. "I'm not the killer Damn it! Trisha let me the fuck in! He'll kill me if you don't" Jake shouts still slamming his shoulder into the door as cracks appear in the edges and the hinges start giving way. Trish stood up using her weight to try to keep the door shut. Her attempts fail however as Jake broke the door down causing Trish to fall face first into the edge of the wooden desk. Once her head hit it, it made a gash which spilled blood onto the edge. Her eyes closed as she fell onto her back on the black carpet.

Nick backed up as he tried to keep his composure. "Oh God! Trish no!" He yelled running to her. He cradled her into his arms as Brie sobbed "quit it with the fucking act!" She screamed standing up. She sees Seth in the doorway and smiled still sniffling "Your in for it now Loomis wannabe!" She yelled running to Seth hugging him. "Don't let him kill me Seth, it's Jake" she cried. A sadistic smirk formed on Seth's face as he wrapped his arm around her shaking his head softly and crazily snickering. "Oh don't worry, cause I'll kill you before that happens" Seth says a dark glint in his eye. Brie gasped upon feeling a sharp pain in her gut.

Seth rammed the buck 120 dagger into her gut again this time twisting it bringing it up the ripping it out again with sadistic laughter doing it again and again until she fell limp in his arms. He lightly grabbed her face by her cheeks "Awe, somebody feeling betrayed? Ya know my friend may be a Billy Loomis wannabe in your dead cold eyes, But at least he's not a Casey Becker wannabe" He snickers before throwing her aside. "No wait that doesn't look right" Seth muttered picking up her corpse and slammed it onto the wooden desk. "That's better" he smiled before. looking at Nick smirking smugly as he took the black blood filled sweater off. "Fun fact Nick, I like to stab people did you know I'm utterly insane?" He asked in sadistic laughter. Jake stood up facing Seth with a spell on his face. He went to move until Seth pointed the knife at him. "Ah! I wouldn't try that cowboy" he laughed as Jake backed up. Nick glances from Seth to Jake. "I knew it I fucking knew it!" He yelled backing up. Seth walked into the room and towards Nick. He punched the man in the mouth and threw him towards the broken door where a figure stood menacingly. The figure was still wearing the ghostface suit. "Take the fucking mask off! Take it off!" Jake yelled as ghostface complies taking the mask off revealing Leon Lapus "hello boys" he smirked looking at Jake and Nick as Seth walked towards him. "Get them to the kitchen let's go, we can't risk her catching us" Leon says nodding to Trish. "Good idea" Seth nodded walking towards Jake wrapping his arm around the man's throat pointing the knife at his back. "Move" Seth mutters as Jake began walking. Leon grabbed Nick dragging the man.


	20. The motive and the finale

"What's wrong boys? Surprised?" Leon asked smirking as Seth laughed. "Well you were right about one of us eh Nickaboy?" Seth laughed looking at the prime suspect. "You guys are sick fucks just like Mickey Altieri" Jake hissed looking at the two guys as Leon shoved Nick towards the counter next to Jake. "No, no no no, Mickey Altieri was a sick fuck who wanted to get caught. Me and Leo are sick fucks who wanna get away with it" Seth chuckles slightly glad that the plan was coming along smoothly.

"Don't get too arrogant yet Seth" Leon scoffed looking at his partner in crime, his eyes having a crazy glint in them. Seth nodded still smirking. "Most if these ghostfaces have a motive, what's yours?" Jake piped up getting composure. "It's all that bastards fault" Leon growled pointing the knife at Nick as Nick looked down tearing up. "What the hell are you on about!?" Jake growled "Hey pipe down Miller" Seth says pointing the knife at the man. Jake glares at the crazy man in front of him before looking towards Leon "explain" Jake grumbled sick of the games.

Leon turned to Nick glaring at him hatefully as Nick teared up looking at Leon knowing what he was talking about. "Last year Nick. That girl you ran over, that girl was my big sister and you, man you were so shit faced that you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you!" Leon yelled. He looked over to Seth then he turned back to Nick tearing up "And you hit her man. You were to worried about losing your license or going to jail and you didn't give two fucks about her! You selfish son of a bitch. Hell the only thing your did for her was take out a pizza coupon. A fucking pizza coupon you cheap bastard!? She wasn't even good enough for a goddamn piece of paper. All you wrote was 'I'm so sorry.' Now me and Seth here" he says pointing the knife from himself to Seth "We single handedly ruined your life killed the girl you liked framed you for it and we laughed every step of the way. And I'm really gonna enjoy taking your fucking life far more than I should." Leon explained an evil look in his eye.

Jake turned to Seth "We got a motive from crybaby why are you in this?" Jake asked looking at Seth. "Why?" Seth simply laughs "The question isn't why man it's why not? I mean whose gonna stop us. Not you. Not Shawn or the cops and sure as hell not Dewey." Seth chuckles "You'll never get away with this the story will end with your death it always has" Nick says desperately trying to grab composure. "Death? Whom are you taking about? Me? Me losing are you saying that I have lost? Are you saying that I can be beaten by they likes of you Nick Keller? I am not beaten, I can never lose not ever." Seth explained before arrogantly saying the last part. Nick and Jake look at each other as Nick nodded almost immediately afterward Nick tackled Leon bringing the man to the floor as the knife fell from his hand sliding across the kitchen. Before Jake got the chance to move Seth had tackled him knocking both men over the teal marble counter as they began punching at each other as Seth dropped his knife by the counter.

Nick growled as he went to punch Leon. The young killer moved just in time causing Nick to punch the floor hard messing up his knuckles. Nick pulled the gun out of the back of his pants pointing it at his head smiling. "Goodnight Leon" Nick says going to pull the trigger before Leon smacked the gun out of his hand knocking it into the living room. Jake kneed Seth in the gut and pushed the young man off of him with his foot pushing him into the counter as Jake rushed him punching Seth multiple times in the face. Seth kicked Jake in the nuts then smashed his face into the counter. Nick rushed towards the knife and ran back to Leon plunging the the knife deep into his shoulder. He used the knife to push Leon into the wall. Leon screamed in pain as blood leaked out of his bleeding shoulder. Nick took the knife out stabbing Leon in the gut. Causing Leon to yell out before grunting. "Oh you are so not gonna live to regret that fuck no you won't." Leon hissed grabbing Nick's throat. Nick growled slightly punching Leon knocking his head against the wall.

Leon managed to kick Nick off of him causing the man to smash his head on the marble counter. Leon took the opportunity rushing Nick ripping the knife out of his own gut with a grunt. He used it to stab Nick in the throat. A look of surprise and pain crossed Nick's face as he looked at the vengeful man in front of him. Blood seeped out of his throat quickly Nick cried tears of pain as Leon punched the butt of the knife shoving it through the other side of his neck killing him instantly.

Jake got the advantage throwing Seth over the counter as he rushed Leon pushing him into a wall hard. He grabbed ropes and tied Leon's hands together. Then he ducktaped his mouth. "Now watch and learn" Jake said turning to Seth kicking him in the ribs. He picked Seth up and slammed him against another wall chocking the life out of him.

Trish slowly woke up, groaning she grabbed her bleeding head. "Ouch!" She hissed slowly standing up. She glanced around the room. She looked over to the wooden desk. Her eyes widened upon seeing Brie's dead eyes staring back at her. She yelped and jumped back. She teared up looking at her friend. "Brie... No" Trish cried out. She took out her phone and called Sydney. Sydney picked up the phone almost instantly. "Hi Trish" Sydney says sweetly. "Sydney please help" Trish cried out. "Trish what's wrong?" Sydney asked worried. "It's Jake and Nick" Trish cried out accusing the wrong men. "ok Trish sweety I'm on my way now, I'll call Dewey. We'll be there in 15 minutes" Sydney says. Trish heard a loud thump. She heard Jake slam Seth into the wall. "What the fuck?" She muttered. "What?" Sydney asked. "I'm sorry Syd I have to save my friends." Trish says hanging up and running out the room tripping over the pistol but she swiftly caught herself and smiled when she looked down at the gun. She smirked and picked it up

Seth kicked Jake in the gut causing him to drop. Seth took the opportunity and slammed Jake's head into the marble counter. Jake groaned before rushing towards the ghostface knife. Seth however didn't realize Jake has the knife when he rushed him. Jake turned over stabbing Seth in the gut three times before grabbing him by the throat throwing him. Seth groaned as he grabbed a shard of glass and shoved it into Jake's knee. Jake screamed out in pain dropping the knife as Seth grabbed it then swiftly stood up stabbing Jake in the side four times. Little did both men know Trish was watching them pointing the gun at Jake. Seth pushed Jake into the counter and rushed him only to get pushed away by Jake's boot.

Seth groaned then stepped back. Both men were bleeding out of their wounds. Seth saw Trish out of the corner of his eye and held back a smirk. He came up with a plan. 'I can kill Jake right now, but that would make me look bad. So I'm gonna frame Jake. He doesn't know the Trish's watching. I'm gonna let Jake beat me up and almost kill me. Then Trish will kill him.' Seth planned in his head. Jake kicked Seth in the gut causing him to intentionally drop the knife. Jake slammed Seth's head into the marble counter. Jake grabbed Seth by the throat and slammed him into the counter chocking him. Seth began choking as blood leaked out of Seth's mouth. Trish silently cried pointing the gun at Jake. She made sure it wasn't on safety. Her finger slowly squeezed the trigger causing a loud bang. The bullet flew out of the gun and pierced Jake's shoulder. She squeezed the trigger again this time hitting Jake's lower back. Jake yelled out throwing Seth aside. He went to rush Trish grabbing her by the throat only to get shot in the gut. He smashed the gun out of her hand trying his best to keep his composer luckily for him adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He slammed her against the doorway chocking the life out of his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry Trish." He cried "you left me with no fucking choice!" He growled squeezing her throat. Seth looked over and smirked 'I'm gonna play the hero' Seth thought standing up grabbing the knife.

Seth rushes the man and stabbed him in the back several times watching the blood leak out of his wounds. The last time he stabbed Jake he stabbed him in the back where his heart was. He used all of his remaining strength to push it through his spine and into his heart. Jake gasped dropping Trish. "Seth move!" She uttered as Seth went over to Leon who was bleeding out of his shoulder and gut. A loud bang erupted as Jake dropped to the floor dead. A bullet was stuck in his head. Blood leaked out of the wound. "I called Syd, she's on her way" Trish mutters walking towards the two boys helping Seth untie Leon.

 **A/N the next chapter will be a flashback about what happened with Nick Leon and Leon's sister. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. please review it in the comments below. I encourage friendly criticism because it helps me become a better writer and it helps me bring out better story's for you guys.**


	21. The accident-Leon's flashback

(begin flashback)

Nick's breath reeked with whisky. It was the man's first time in a bar, frankly he snuck in but that's besides the point. Nick pulled into Leon's house and loudly honked his horn. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. His vision got slightly blurry from time to time. Leon left his house, the younger Leon was wearing a grey t-shirt a blue leather jacket and black jeans. He walked towards the car and got in. "Nick, good to see ya pal" Leon says closing the door.

Nick turned to Leon and smiled "glad you decided to come" Nick laughed. Leon flinched upon smelling the whisky in his breath. "Nick are you fucking drunk?" Leon asked. "What? Me? Drunk? No" Nick laughed it off. "Whatever" Leon muttered rolling his eyes. "Anyways, this is Riley's party right" Leon asked looking at his drunk friend. "Exactly" Nick says driving off. "Nick, man why don't you let me drive?" Leon asked. "Nah man I'm good" Nick chuckles stopping at a red light.

Leon heard his phone go off and answered it "Hey, Whitney" Leon smiled. "Hey little bro" Whitney laughed teasing her brother. "Oh shut up we're three years apart" Leon laughed as Nick began driving again. "Age is just a number bro" Whitney chuckles. "Yo, we're going to take a short cut" Nick says taking a left. "Yeah, whatever just don't crash" Leon says. "Leo, I'm heading to coffee city you want something?" Whitney asked walking into the store. "Yeah my usual" Leon replied simply. "Ok I'll call you later" Whitney says "love ya sis" Leon smiled "I'm glad you're home" he finished. "Awe thanks little bro, I love you to" she sweetly says before hanging up.

Whitney walked towards the counter "hi, excuse me miss?" Whitney kindly says as the lady at the register came up to her "Whitney? Is that you?" Francine asked her. "Francine? Shit it is you" Whitney laughed. "Hell you know it. Welcome back to town. Anything you get is on me tonight" Francine smiled as Whitney chuckles. "And this is why your my best friend your so fucking cool" Whitney laughed. "You know it bestie" Francine giggles "what'll it be?" Francine asked. "Uhh I'll get a white chocolate moca loca a chocolate glazed jelly donut and a mint coolata" Whitney ordered. Francine nodded and giggles before walking off.

"Nick you sure your good man?" Leon asked looking towards his friend. "Phht yeah" Nick laughed. "Pull over, let me drive" Leon demanded as Nick gave the man who ends up killing him a dirty look. "I said I'm fucking fine Leon!" Nick snapped. "I fucking said pull over!" Leon yelled grabbing the wheel before Nick pushed him. "Pull the fuck over!" Leon shouts. The car hit something. It hit Whitney.

(5 minutes earlier)

"Be safe out there Whitney, allot of crazy ass driver's" Francine called out as Whitney left. "Thanks for the warning Franni!" Whitney laughed taking a sip from her coolata. The older sister of Leon Lapus walked out coffee city and began walking down the street towards her parents home. However they weren't home the only reason Leon decided to go to Riley's party. "A 20 minute walk pretty decent workout" she said to no-one in particular. She hadn't noticed Nick's car and she crossed the road. She looked over seeing the car. Her eyes widened time slowed down the car made full impact throwing her over the hood. She slid off the roof and smashed into the trunk before falling to the hard cement landing on her neck, breaking it killing her instantly.

The tires screeched as Nick slammed on the breaks. "The fuck was that!?" Nick yelled. "You fucking Dumbass!" Leon angrily yelled getting out the car. Nick quickly followed and they walked towards the back of the car. Leon gasped and covered his mouth upon seeing Whitney's corpse. "No Whitney no!" Leon cried. "Shut up, ssh" Nick whispered grabbing Leon's shirt not knowing that it was Leon's sister. Leon looked at him in anger. "Leo, man I can't lose my license. My mom and dad would be so mad at me. And I sure as hell can't go to jail." Nick explained taking a pizza coupon out of his pocket and wrote 'I'm so sorry' before stuffing it in her jacket pocket. "I'm gonna kill you" Leon muttered "I'm gonna fucking kill you" he lightly growled. Nick heard sirens and grabbed Leon "You can't speak of this. Not to anyone ya hear!?" Nick asked. As a dark and psychotic glint formed in Leon's eye. "Oh don't worry Nick I won't tell anyone, you're not going to jail." Leon says as Nick smiled trusting him he walked back to the front seat. "Cause I'm gonna make you suffer myself" Leon whispered his voice cracking and picked up his sister bringing her to the sidewalk the coffee city bag was stuck in her dead hand. Leon took the bag from her. "You died for this?" Leon asked crying cradling her. "I'm not wasting it. You would kick my add if I wasted a perfectly good donut" Leon says

"I'm never drinking again. Leon I'll make this up to you I swear" Nick muttered as sped off. Leon pulled out his phone calling 911. Whom took a minute to answer. "911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "Yeah I need an ambulance there's been a hit and run" Leon gulped. "Do you know who the person is sir?" She asked. "Yes the victim is Whitney Lapus. My sister" he choked out. "Where's your location sir?" She asked as Leon thought for a second. 22 blizzard road" he answered. "I'm sending and ambulance now. Sir do you know who the driver was?" The operator asked. Leon hesitated for a second "No miss, no I don't" he answered as he lightly grabbed Whitney's head. "I'll make him pay don't worry" Leon mouthed.

(End flashback.)


End file.
